My Vampire Academia (Being rewritten)
by thebigdeku
Summary: Another story about the pure boy becoming an overpowered vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was having a normal day at school and it was awful. Kachan burnt his notebook and told him to kill himself. " I'm just happy I get to go home now ," Izuku says to himself. On his way home he goes under a bridge. When he goes under the bridge he sees a tall man with red eyes and fangs. The stranger says, " It looks like I've found myself a snack." Izuku with all of his courage has a panic attack because he thinks the man is hitting on him. When he is done panicking he sees the man lunge at him with his mouth wide open and his teeth exposed.

Izuku does not remember why he is waking up in a hospital he only remembers walking home from school. He hears his mom crying and he moves to comfort her. He then notices everyone in the room staring at him. He asks why every one is staring at him , his doctor responds with, " you're alive despite the fact everything else tells us you'dead, and you've been dead for two days." " Oh cool I beat Jesus's record by a day" says Izuku . Inko Doesn't know what to think she just stares at her baby, then she realizes he has red eyes and fangs. She immediately yells , " Izuku you finally got your quirk" The doctors notice what she is referring to and remember that he is quirkless and wonder what happened until a nurse points out that it is possible to develop a quirk later in life even though it is a slim chance. Izuku spends the rest of his day testing his new quirk he finds out that he has enhanced speed, strength, and regeneration he can also make fire, ice, electricity, and a weird shadowy dog

monster come out of his body.

After all the test are done the mother son duo are allowed leave the hospital. " Hey mom. " " _Yes Izuku."_ " How did i get to the hospital." " _All Might brought you to the hospital."_ Oh cool ... WAIT WHAT." They spent several minutes calming him down, then after five minutes on the train Izuku says, "Mom now that I have a quirk do you think I can be a hero?" "You can be the best hero in the world Izuku after all your already my hero."

* * *

Authors Note

This is my first time writing fan fiction I'm sorry if it isn't that good I hope I can get better in time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Izuku gets home the first thing he does is go to sleep. He sees the man that bit him. The man explains that he is a vampire and how they work. Izuku is terrified at the thought of having to drink blood to survive. " _I still can't believe that you're alive." "_ I can't believe I died." " _I thought the only people I could turn into a vampire are women or anybody with a pure soul...oh my god."_ " What" _" Kid you have a pure soul."_ Izuku's eyes widen immensely upon hearing this, then he starts mumbling about how heroic that is. " Wait, why are you helping me the last time I saw you you tried to kill me." " _Vampires are rare the ones that are around have to look out for each other."_ "Oh, then is there any way I can help you" " _Can you break me out of jail" "_...Ohmygodnoicouldn'tdosomethinglikethat" " _Jeez kid calm down I was joking" "_ sorry… do you think you could help me use my powers any better?" " _Probably not, pure soul having vampires have stronger and wider variety of abilities, but I can try." "_ Thank you." "Kid you're waking up I'll talk to you later."

When Izuku woke up he walked into the kitchen and found his mom making scrambled eggs for breakfast. He decided to tell her everything over breakfast. After he explained everything to her she told him that it doesn't mater if he is vampire or human she will love and support him either way. After breakfast they go back to the hospital and explain that he needs to drink blood without telling anyone about him being a vampire. They agreed to supply him with blood samples that are no longer needed or blood for transfusions. They give him some blood to drink and they go home. Inko and Izuku walk home with Izuku muttering the whole time and Inko reminding him to breath. That's when Izuku noticed he hasn't been breathing at all and comes to the conclusion that he doesn't have to. When they get home Izuku goes on his computer and searches locations that would be good for training and learning more about his powers. He found out that there was a secluded beach covered in garbage called Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He tells his mom that he is going to go there to train and leaves.

When he gets there he decides to clean the beach by melting the trash after using a lot of his fire he starts to heat up and burn marks show up on his hands and forearms. He stops using his fire and lets his regeneration take care of his burns. He thinks his other powers must have drawbacks and decides to test them. He starts to shoot ice at the trash until he gets frostbite which he stops with his fire. He thinks that he can prevent overheating and freezing by using both powers at the same time. Unfortunately for him he finds he can only use one at a time. He summons his demon hound and has it eat the trash for a while until he is hit by an intense headache which he realizes is the drawback of having his hound out for more than 10 minutes. He writes about his powers in his notebook until his headache goes away. After that he decides to test his electricity against the trash and is surprised to find himself becoming tired the more his uses his electricity. He decides to write that in his note book and head home. When he gets home he drinks blood at the dinner table with his mom, then he watches the news and checks up on hero websites on his computer. He decides to go shower and go to sleep. He thinks it will pass the time until he can get to school and tell people he got his quirk. He's happy because he knows he can compete with Kachan now.

When he goes to school the next morning he shows his classmates his new quirk and is glowing with happiness because of the praise he is receiving. By the time he goes to class Kachan has already heard about his new quirk because of this he feels Kachan glaring at him the second he walks through the door. He feels like an explosion is going to shoot out of Kachan's eyes with the way he is glaring at him. He's just glad he won't get blown up until lunch. Class seems to go on forever which Izuku is grateful for. He starts staring out the window for a while until the lunch bell goes off. He tries to find a quite place to hide from Kachan and his "friends". Which seems to be going well until he hears an explosion behind him making him panic. He slowly turns around to see Kachan and his lackeys whom he has named Finger bang and chicken stare at each other for a while giving Izuku time to think about how Kachan's crew is like an off brand ginyu force, he wants to see them strike a pose. Then as if on cue they all cross there arms angrily( which isn't as extra as Izuku want's but he will take what he can get).Then Kachan's glare hardens. "Iv'e never noticed how ugly he is" Izuku thinks to himself. Then Kachan Yells " _What the fuck Deku if you're quirk is really so great then fucking fight me you fucking shitty fuck nerd" Kachan we shouldn't be fighting we could get hurt or in trouble" Izuku smartly states. "Sounds like an excuse a shitty nerd would make" Kachan yells. Then he rushes Izuku "hear I come you fucking shitty loser."_ Izuku realizes that there is no way this isn't going to end in a fight. Izuku gets in a fighting stance he saw in a movie about a boxer and gets ready to take on his tormentor.

* * *

I'd like to start this authors note by thanking Phantom Umbreon for the writing advice it helped a lot when I made this. I am going to try to update more often and I will talk to you later. by the way the demon hound isn't based off of dark shadow it is based off of an ability a vampire has in the show Hellsing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kachan Charges Deku with his right arm drawn back to strike. Deku knew he was going to do this because of the years he had to analyze Kachan's fighting style. When Kachan threw the punch Deku ducked under it and grabbed him by the arm then he turned and flipped him over his shoulder. Kachan rolls away and gets back up. Deku says, " I'm not the Deku who you can kick around anymore I'm the deku who will stand up for himself or anyone else who needs help". Kachan rushes deku again but this time he goes for a left. Deku ducks under it and jabs Kachan in the stomach. Kachan's right hand sends an explosion into Deku's side. Deku moves back to dodge an explosion from Kachan's left hook. They both charge and lock hands pushing against each other in a battle of power that Izuku wins. He pushes Kachan back headbutting him on the way. Kachan uses his explosions and grip to burn Izuku's hands. He jumps up using both legs to kick Kachan's chest, sending him back and breaking his grip. They both fall on their backs and scramble to get up Izuku gets up before Kachan and uppercuts him in the stomach sending him upwards and back. Kachan lands on his feet and uses an explosion to launch himself at Izuku and ram his shoulder into his chest pushing him back. Izuku spins around Kachan and grabs him from behind the lifts him and falls back slamming him into the ground. They both scramble to get up this time Kachan gets up first and kicks Izuku in the ribs. Izuku grabs Kachan's leg and spins then he lets go throwing kachan. When kachan lands he springs back up only to see Izuku right in front of him driving a fist into his stomach. Kachan gets pushed back but keeps it together and hits Izuku's face with an explosion. Izuku takes the hit and sends a right hook at Kachan's head which he ducks under. Then he tries to uppercut Izuku's chin, but he leans back and dodges. They both punch each other in the stomach sending them back. Kachan propels himself at Izuku with an explosion and uses another to move up and blind Izuku will he gets behind him and hits him in the back with a powerful explosion sending him flying a couple feet until he lands on the grand to meet kachan who is running towards him. Izuku kicks up but instead of hitting kachan it throws dirt into Kachan's field of vision. Then Izuku jumps and sends both feet into Kachan's chest sending the back of his knees into a bench which he falls over. Kachan gets up and says, " Fuck you Deku, you can't look down on me you shitty nerd. I'll kick your ass." "I'm not looking down on you Kachan." They both charge each other they start to trade blows in a blur of jabs, hooks, and kicks. Until Izuku lands a heavy hit on Kachan's chin knocking him out.

Later that day both Izuku and his mother were with Kachan and his mother in the principals office discussing what happened earlier. When the principal was done explaining what happened to the parents. Mitsuki yelled, " Katsuki you dipshit, why do you always have to go and fuck things up?" "Shut up you old hag Deku deserved to have his ass beat", yelled Katsuki. Everyone in the room felt a murderous glare and turned to look at Inko glaring at Katsuki with the anger and raw energy of several solar systems. Then she said ," Then why was he the one that kicked your ass?" "Sorry Auntie Inko I shouldn't have said that" Sputtered Katsuki. Everyone in the room felt several tons lighter when Inko's glare turned into her usual smile and she said "Well if you're sorry I guess it's okay."Izuku could have sworn he heard the principal mutter ," Oh thank god." Then the principal said," anyway both kids are going to be suspended for the rest of the day and have to attend detention at lunch for the rest of the week." On the way out of school Mitsuki said, "Good job putting this place." Izuku responds with an angry glare at Katsuki that everyone except him and Inko felt and said, " Anytime." The Bakugou family panicked realizing Izuku could pull of his moms glare, and prayed to any god willing to listen that they never have to see it again. Then everyone went to their homes.

When Izuku got home he decided to go to the beach to train and study his powers. After clearing some of the trash he headed back home, ate dinner with mom, studie d new heroes and quirks that he found interesting. Then Izuku got ready to sleep and went to bed. When he fell asleep he had a dream about the other vampire who told him about the powers that all vampires have Izuku knew all of these but was suprised when the older blood sucker told him he could turn into a big bat or a swarm of smaller bats. When Izuku woke up he tried turning into a bat then the swarm of smaller bats. Then readied himself for school. Nobody talked to him at during class throughout the rest of the school year. He finished cleaning the beach a couple months after and started shooting his power out at the ocean. He managed to expand the amount of fire ice and electricity he could use without drawbacks. He could even keep his demon hound for five minutes more than he used to. Izuku new he would be ready for the entrance exams tomorrow.

* * *

Authors Note

Next chapter is going to be the entrance exam.

He is going to meet the gravity cutie and those two are the otp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku is looking in at himself in front of the mirror. He can't believe how much being a vampire has changed his body. His voice is no longer light and squeaky it is deep and smooth and his height has increased incredibly with him currently standing at six and a half feet. He decides to think about his appearance later and get to the exam. One train ride later he is standing outside of U.A. and admiring the main building when he hears Bakugou say ," Get out of my way before I set you on fire." Izuku says, " Kachan we shouldn't be fighting before the exam has even started." Bakugou scoffs at him and continues to walk into the building. Izuku is about to start walking towards the building when he sees a cute brown haired girl falling. He immediately dashes to her and catches her saying , " Sorry for grabbing you, I just thought it would be a bad sign if you fell. Uraraka looks up to see at tall handsome green haired boy staring at her while holding her in his muscular arms. She says , " Oh you don't have to apologize, you were just trying to help." After helping the cute girl Izuku says , " Good luck with the exam" and walks into the building for the exam. He thinks the academic portion was challenging but he thinks he passed. Now is time for the practical exam everyone settles into their seats with him next to Bakugou. He sees Present Mic walk on stage and starts to fanboy over the hero until Bakugou tells him to shut up. The first thing Mic does when he gets onto the stage is yell " Lemme here you say hey." The room is silent except for Izuku who yells hey as loud as he can. When he realized no one else did it his face become blood red and he sat down. Then present mic begins to explain that the exam consists of a timed mock battle in an arena against robots then he explains the 1 through 3 pointer. He gets stopped by a blue haired boy saying ," The papers I received said there would be four robots if this is a mistake I will be extremely disappointed in what should be a prestigious hero course" then he turns and looks at Izuku and says ," You there tall boy with the glowing eyes stop muttering you are distracting other test takers, if you are here for fun you should just leave." Izuku quickly turns a brilliant shade of crimson and begins apologizing. Then Mic says , " Good question little listener , the fourth robot is a distraction and is worth zero points you all should probably avoid it. After this the examinees go to the test zone. Izuku sees the cute girl from earlier and decides to go over to her when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see the strict boy from earlier. The boy says , " That girl looks like she is trying to concentrate, are you here to disrupt others and lower their chances of success?" Before Izuku can respond he hears present mic yell start and dashes into the city. He comes across a three pointer and punches a hole in it. Then he rushes a cluster of robots consisting of 8 one pointers 5 two pointers and 4 three pointers. He launches his electricity at all of them defeating them all. He counts 33 points. He runs up on another 2 pointer and crushes it. He finds a cluster of 5 one pointers and shocks them all. He sees a street full of robots and shoots his electricity frying all of them when a three pointer gets right behind him and is about to strike the back of his head, then his demon hound shoots out of his back and bites the robot in half. He runs around destroying robot after robot for a while until he has 97 points.

* * *

The U.A staff is in a room with monitors set up to watch the exam. They are all discussing the test takers and their abilities when they see Izuku take out the three pointer without looking at it. "The boy has a great sense of his surroundings.", says snipe. " He also has a powerful quirk.", says All Might. "He's hot" says Midnight. All the teachers in the room turn to face Midnight with a scared, confused, and angry look in their eyes. "What " says Midnight who is completely aware of what she just did. " Anyway" says Nezu, " Let's see how the students react to this." Then he pushed a button to release the 0 pointer.

* * *

Izuku suddenly feels the ground star to shake and is wondering what is happening until he sees a giant robot that he recognizes as the zero pointer. He stares at it in fear for a couple seconds until he started to leave, which he would have done if he hadn't smelled blood. He turned around to see a girl bleeding from a gash in her leg with some rubble on top of her and realizes the 0 pointer will crush her. He runs forward in front of the metal behemoth he switched his electric power to fire power. He placed both his arms in front of him and gathered all of his energy for a massive stream of fire. " This one's gonna hurt", he thinks as he releases a massive inferno from his arms completely melting the robot in front of him. Unfortunately for him the burning was so intense it outpaced his regeneration and completely disintegrated both of his forearms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the staff room. " Holy shit" yells everyone. Principal Nezu immediately tells recovery girl to go to the boy. Then they see that his arms are steadily growing back to normal, and the teachers figured out he can regenerate. Then All Might realized Midoriya knew that would happen and did it anyway, he is excited to see how well the kid does and is considering him as a successor after seeing that act of selflessness.

* * *

Izuku just finished growing his arms back and ran over to Uraraka to make sure she is okay. He lifts the rubble of her and asks her if she is okay. She says, I'll be okay but I think my leg is broken. Izuku tells her he will get her to the school nurse and picks her up bridal style ,not noticing the blush on her face. He carries her to recovery girl and she gets healed. They both walk back to get their stuff then meet up when they have their belongings and exchange numbers so that they can discuss the exam.

He spends the days after the exam working out and texting his new friend. One night after dinner his mom came into the living room to tell him a letter came from U.A. He goes to his room to look at the letter he opens the letter but instead of finding a letter he sees a projection of All Might. The projection says, " Young Midoriya you are probably wondering why I am in your video. It is because I will start teaching at U.A. next semsester. I look forward to teaching you because you passed the Exam with your 97 combat points, but thats not all you got. The test has a secret grading system based on saving people and you have done such a good job saving young Uraraka that you were rewarded 60 rescue points. Before this video comes to a close there is one more thing I would like to show you." He then displays the video of Uraraka asking to give him her points. You and your friend both passed, good job and welcome to your hero academia" With that he ends the video.

Izuku bursts out of his room hugging his mother and repeatedly saying ,"I passed". "Oh I'm so proud of you my little vampire." she says They spend the rest of the night trying to come up with a good costume for Izuku. So far they have come up with a very professional looking dress shirt, dress pants, a black button up vest, boots, a crimson over coat, a crimson wide brimmed fedora,and silver framed sunglasses with yellow lenses. Then Izuku comes up with the idea to make his hair into the clothing causing the clothing to regenerate like he does. Then he submits the form and his hair. Then he goes to sleep and dreams of U.A.

* * *

Authors Note

The reason I made him so much taller and gave him a deep voice is because I thought a timid personality on a huge person would be funny to see.

For his hero costume It is the suit Alucard wears in Hellsing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku shot out of bed for his first day at U.A. He got ready had breakfast with his mother and left for school. When he gets to the front gate he stops and takes in the view. He is a little concerned about what he thinks is a student with a caterpillar quirk making it to class on time but decides to ignore it and head to class. When he gets to the door he hopes Kachan and the scary blue haired kid aren't in the class. Then he opens the door and sees Kachan and the scary blue haired kid arguing over something. The blue haired boy yells, " Take your feet of the desk this instant, it is disrespectful to the upperclassmen who used the desk before us and the craftsman that made the desk." "Did your junior high shove that stick up your ass or were you born with it" says Bakugou. " Let's start over," says the blue boy" My name is Lida Tenya I came here from somei private academy" " Somei, you think your better than me? You damn elitist." Lida turns to the doorway and sees Izuku standing there. Lida says ," Hello my name is Lida Tenya." Izuku replies ," I know I heard you, my name is Midoriya Izuku." Lida then walks over to Izuku and says, " I am sorry for misjudging your character, you were able to see the hidden aspect of the exam it pains me to say it but you are better than me." Izuku starts to stutter about how Lida is great and that he didn't figure out the exam's hidden aspect then he gets interrupted by Uraraka saying " Hi Izuku, it's good to see you here." Izuku turns around and sees the caterpillar sucking on a juice pouch and starring at him. The guy says ," This is the hero course if you are here to make friends you can just get out." Everyone looks at what has Izuku so shocked and sees a large caterpillar that isn't actually a caterpillar and is just a guy getting out of his sleeping bag while saying, " my name is Shota Azaiwa and I am your homeroom teacher." The class fell silent as they watched this homeless looking man climb out of his bag. "It took you all eight seconds to shut up That won't be good enough here." says Azaiwa. Then he pulls a U.A. Physical education uniform out of his sleeping bag and says , " Put these on and meet my at the training field." Five minutes later everyone is on the training field. Azaiwa says, " Today you will be preforming several tests to determine how well you will do in my class. " Wait, aren't we supposed to be at orientation?" says Uraraka " Here at U.A. we have control over how we teach our classrooms and I find orientation to be a waste of time, Now Midoriya walk into the circle and throw the ball as hard as you can", says Azaiwa. Izuku walks to the circle and decides to use his super strength and fire to launch the ball. Izuku pulls his arm back then launches the ball forward in a puff of smoke. When the ball lands Azaiwa holds up a phone that says 873 meters. The class starts talking excitedly and Azaiwa overhears Kirishima say, " This looks like fun." "Does this seem fun to you? You have three years to study here and become a pro it is not here for fun, Because you are enjoying this so much I think I'll have fun. The person that comes in last will be expelled. " says Azaiwa. The students are silenced upon hearing this until Uraraka says , " You can't do that, we worked so hard to get here it wouldn't be fair to kick us out on the first day." " I get to run my class how I see fit." says Azaiwa. After this they continue with the test. Izuku is in first or near first the whole time. Uraraka managed to destroy Izuku's score in the softball throw when she scored infinity. Bakugou is pissed because he is losing to Deku, and he keeps making rude remarks about him being a shitty nerd. Izuku's biggest competition is Todoroki and Momo. In the end Izuku places first with Todoroki and Momo in second and third. Mineta sees that he is in last and begins sobbing uncontrollably. Azaiwa says, " Stop crying I was joking about the expulsion. It was a logical ruse to get you to do your best."

* * *

When Azaiwa is walking away from the training field he is stopped by All Might. All Might asks why he didn't expel any of the students like he usually does. Azaiwa says, " The kids aren't perfect but they have potential for me to teach." " What do you think about young Midoriya? I think he is doing well.", says All Might. " I think it is too early for you to pick favorites." he replies as he walks away.

* * *

After school Izuku is walking home with Iida when they hear Uraraka yell, " Wait up Deku." " Why did you call me Deku, you know my name is Izuku?", says Izuku. "Thats what the angry blonde guy called you " says Uraraka. " That's what he calls me to make fun of me " says Izuku. " Sorry, I didn't know that I just thought it sounded heroic and cute." " Deku it is" , says Deku. Then they walk to the station and go their separate ways.

* * *

Authors Note

Next chapter I plan on writing about the indoor battle training. I might switch around the teams but I am not sure. I will try to update again next week, see you then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku walks into class with Uraraka and Iida. He goes through the day which is uneventful until All might himself comes through the doors yelling, " I am coming through the door like a normal person" while coming through the door in a way a normal person wouldn't dream of. The class begins to mutter excitedly about All might being their teacher. They mention his silver age costume and that he is taller than Izuku. All might clears his throat and says, " Today we will be doing combat training." Izuku is excited to see what his classmates can do but he is a little scared because Bakugou looked back at him with a murderous grin and looked him in the eye for a while before turning around and saying something about ass kicking.

Then put on their costumes and went to field gamma. Everyone was talking about their costumes while the girls sent Mineta a glare for going cross eyed to look at Momo and Uraraka at the same time. Then Izuku walked to where everyone else was. When the class saw Izuku's suit and generally threatening attire everyone thought 'scary' in unison. All might was beaming with pride at his students for coming up with such cool costumes. Even if Izuku's scared him. Then he began to try to explain the exercise which resulted in confusion. Then All Might remembered the script he made in case he's bad at teaching. After reading the script and explaining the training he says, " Any questions" which is met with silence from everyone except aoyoma asking if his cape was fabulous which made All Might compliment his cape and realize he was going to be grade A dad material for all of these kids. Then he draws lots to decide teams Izuku gets paired with Uraraka. Uraraka is excited to get paired with Izuku, but Izuku is blushing and stuttering to much to respond to her excitement. Then All might announces the rest of the teams and puts Izuku's team against Bakugou's team. They both go to the building they will be fighting in. Team Baku heads in first. Uraraka is talking to Izuku when she notices how nervous he is. She asks him why he is so nervous and he tells her about how amazing Bakugou is and that they have been competing for a while. Uraraka becomes incredibly nervous during this time until Izuku gets a look of pure determination in his eyes and tells her that despite how great Bakugou is they will win. Then it's time to head into the building. They sneak in through one of the windows. They search a couple of floors until Bakugou jumps around the corner sending an explosion at the two. Izuku grabs Uraraka and dives out of the way. He gets up and tells Uraraka to leave and find the bomb while he handles Bakugou. Uraraka complies and leaves to search for the fake bomb. Izuku and Bakugou are staring each other down until Bakugou smirks at Izuku and charges with a right. Izuku once again knowing he would do this grabs his arm and flips him. Bakugou gets back up and Izuku says, " Remember the notebook you destroyed. It had Information on every good hero from rising stars to experienced veterans. The only one in there that wasn't a pro was you because I knew you wold be. I studied you, your quirk, and even your fighting style I know you always lead with your right" says izuku. Bakugou calls him a stalker and rushes again with a difference in his fighting so that it couldn't be predicted. This managed to slow Izuku down when they fought Bakugou seemed to be gaining the upper hand until a stream of flames crashed against his chest knocking him back reminding him of Izuku's fire. When he was attempting to recover Izuku rushed him and knocked him out. Uraraka told him about the bomb upstairs and that she was chasing Iida to get it.

* * *

Everyone in the camera room was filled with manly energy as Kirishima called it. People were pointing out high points in the fight like Izuku holding off with his fire until the right moment or how his suit regenerated from ant damage it had sustained. Todoroki looked at the screen with disdain seeing something that reminded him of his father. All Might was Impressed with the Abilities of both boys and was wondering how overdoing it with his quirk would affect someone who can heal at a rapid pace.

* * *

Izuku ran up the stairs to Uraraka and Iida. He heard fighting from a room and kicked the door open to see Iida running around with his partner unable to catch him. He then wrapped Iida in a combat hug and lifted him of the ground so that he couldn't run around while Uraraka grabbed the bomb. The three headed to the camera room for debriefing while Bakugou was carried to Recovery girls office. When they get back All Might asks if anyone knows who the MVP is and Momo says it was Izuku because he managed to subdue both villians while Uraraka didn't do anything bad she only grabbed the bomb after an opening was made for her. She also said that Bakugou didn't work with Lida and ran off because of an irational grudge. Iida did well because he came up with a plan to counter a quirk and only failed because of Bakugou's poor decision. The next fight went on with very little in terms of power until Todoroki froze the entire building in one wave of ice. Izuku was wondering if He could beat Todoroki in a fight until school ended and he went home.

* * *

The next day the school was surrounded by reporters questioning students about All Might teaching career. Beyond the sea of reporters two people maliciously stared at the school. Izuku finally got through the wall of reporters and made it to class. When Eraser head says, " Today we have a special assignment." The entire class is shaking in fear thinking about another test that could get them expelled. Then Eraser says , " You are picking a class president and vice president." " That's a normal school activity" shouts the class. Everyone is yelling reasons for them to get picked for some reason Mineta has a bruise on his head and is knocked out. Iida has the idea to vote some people don't think it is a good idea but they end up going with it anyway. After the vote is finished Izuku is president and Momo is vice president. The class goes to luch with Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida sitting together. " Midoriya I am curious as to why you don't eat anything when we come here." says Iida. " Yeah, all you do is drink out of that thermos." says Uraraka. " My quirk keeps me alive despite the fact none of my organs function. Without working organs I don't need food and my quirk only works when I drink blood so that's what I do" says Izuku. They were both surprised to hear that there friend can only function because he drinks blood, but they kept their surprise to themselves and didn't say anything about it. Izuku senses his friends discomfort and tries to change the topic by asking Iida why he wants to be a hero. Iida told them about his brother Ingenium and how he wants to be like him. Then the alarm went of and the classes began to panic and push each other. Iida looked out the window where he saw that the intruder was the media. He asked Uraraka to float him and then he sent himself flying down the hallway getting everyone's attention so that he could inform them that the intruder was a the media and that they had nothing to fear. When they are all back in class Izuku gives his Job as president to Iida because of how well he did during the panic. They go through the rest of the school day without anything of notice. Then they all go home.

* * *

The U.A. staff are gathered around the hole in their wall discussing how this could have happened. They all came to the conclusion that it was a declaration of war and that they were going to win that war.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Next chapter is going to be the USJ episode or maybe episodes depending on how i feel when writing the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The class is buzzing with excitement for today's rescue training field trip. They are all suited up and are boarding the bus. During the bus ride the class busies themselves talking to each other about different topics. Tsuyu is talking to Izuku when she says, " I always say whats on my mind. Midoriya do you think your quirk might make your appearance threatening to the people you are trying to save?" "Maybe b-but i'm not sure I can do m-much about that." says Izuku. " That's true but don't you think the costume choice might add to the threatening effect?" Tsuyu says. " I w-was hoping villians would find it intimidating especially with the blood red eyes, the long teeth, and my height." says Izuku. " That's smart but what will you do with civillians?" "I'm not sure but I will try to figure it out." says Izuku. "You might not have to worry at all Gang Orca looks scary but he is still a top hero." adds Kirishima. "I don't think I'll be that popular though my quirk isn't very flashy or cool" says Kirishima. "Your quirk is super cool and useful, it can stop attacks and reinforce your punches" Says Izuku. "Thanks, You know your appearance may be scary but you have the personality of a hero." says Kirishima. "Speaking of personalities, I don't think Bakugou will ever be too popular because he is always angry." Says Tsuyu " What the fuck did you just say I'll kick your fucking ass" screeches Bakugou. "See" Tsuyu says as she points at Bakugou. "She has a point you personality is kind off flaming garbage" says Kaminari. "At least I don't turn myself retarded whenever I use my quirk." says Bakugou causing Jirou to burst out laughing at her friends misfortune. "Settle down everybody we are here." says Azaiwa

The class gets of the bus and heads into the massive dome which is much bigger than it looks. They meet up with the pro hero thirteen Izuku and Uraraka start to excitedly talk about how she is a great hero and that she is one of their favorites, until she clears her throat and says, " I have one thing to tell you, well maybe two things or three, or four or five." " We get it "says the thoroughly annoyed class. She continues, Your quirks are all wonderful and can easily be used to help others if you are trained properly however if you are not trained properly your quirk could be used to cause a lot of damage if you are not properly trained. You learned your quirks upper limits in Azaiwa's apprehension test and you learned the damage your quirk could do in all might's battle training don't forget those lessons and we can get to rescuing." she says. Hearing this inspiring and slightly scary speech the students begin clapping while thirteen bows at them. Azaiwa is about to bring them down to the center of the dome when he sees the light flicker for a second. He is slightly worried about what caused it and tells his students to follow when he sees an expanding purple cloud in the middle of the dome. He tells the students to stay where they are and tells thirteen to escort them out while students ask whats happening. He then jumps down into the sea of villians standing before him.

He Immediately erases the firing squads quirks and knocks them out so that he doesn't have to deal with ranged opponents. He wastes no time in taking out any villain foolish enough to rush him. He eventually has to take his eyes of the mist man and when he does the man warps to the students blocking their paths. "Sorry for coming without an invitation, we were informed all might would be here could you possibly tell me if he is on his way we are trying to kill him." " He isn't coming so you might as well leave." says thirteen. " Then I will have to kill you all instead" replies the villain. "Like we'd let you" yells bakugou as he and Kirishima lunge at him only for their attacks to go through the mist without hurting him at all. "I expect no less from U.A. students but you are still students" says kurogiri. "Get back" yells thirteen as she tries to use black whole on kurogiri only to have him redirect it, while saying that she is a rescue hero and should know better, and lacerate her back with it using a portal. The last thing Izuku sees before he gets put in a purple portal is Thirteen's limp body falling to the ground.

Izuku feels a rush of air as he falls into the water below he is about to shock a villain that is swimming at him when he realizes that his classmates could be in the water. He is about to try and freeze it when Tsuyu kicks it in the jaw sending it into the depths. She then grabs izuku and pulls him onto a nearby boat with mineta. Izuku plans to shock the water and fry the villains while mineta throws his balls at them. The plan goes of perfectly and all the villains are stuck together but are not drowning. Tsuyu then grabs them and jumps away. They land in the water close to the shore they do some swimming and some walking to get there. on the way there they decide to go check on Azaiwa ,mineta is scared by the idea but goes with it so he isn't left alone when they get to the shore they walk along it until they here footsteps. They turn around to see a woman in a red dress with red eyes and razor like teeth. She looks back at them before grinning widely and saying, " Hello Vampire."

* * *

Authors Note

For the next chapter I plan on having a vampire fight and izuku will discover more of his powers.

See you all next chapter, Plus Ultra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I didn't expect to see another vampire here," says the woman. "Leave" says Izuku. "I'd rather stay here and kill all of you" She says. "I wasn't talking to you. Asu-Tsuyu take Mineta and do the thing. I'll deal with this", says Izuku Asui says,"Midoriya we aren't goi" "I can't use all of my power with you so close to me" Izuku says. " Fine we'll go but you are telling us what a vampire is later.", says Asui "Deal" says Izuku. Asui and mineta run off in search of Azaiwa while Izuku goes to face his fellow vampire. "Why would you work with humans, they're pathetic creatures?"says the mystery girl. " Humans are much stronger than you think, also can you tell me your name the author doesn't want to keep calling you mystery girl" says Izuku. " Oh sorry Mr. Author, My name is Tapoko." says Tapoko. " Anyways, I think I'm gonna kill you now," says tapoko as she runs at Izuku. She pulls out a large Knife and starts swinging at him. He dodges and sticks jabs when he can. Izuku decides to jump back and start using fire. She begins to shoot water out of her hands to block his fire. He tries switching to electricity which ends up poorly as he is doused in electrocuted water. Tapoko uses this distraction to run in close and stab him in the stomach. After getting stabbed Izuku leans his head towards tapoko and says, " You should've gone for the head" He then moves his hand up and snaps while trapping tapoko in a mountain of ice. He runs to where Asui and mineta are while regenerating all the damage he took from his last fight. upon his arrival he sees Azaiwa in a crater with two broken arms and blood leaking from his head and a huge purple bird monster on top of him. Then a misty purple blob generates next to some scraggly homeless looking man with blue hair and a disembodied hand on his face. The hand man acknowledges the mist man by nodding his head and saying, " Kurogiri I assume Thirteen is dead". " The hero is unable to continue fighting, but a student with a speed quirk escaped and is heading to the school, I'm sorry shigaraki," says Kurogiri. " If you weren't our ticket out of hear I would kill you right now" says Shigaraki" For now we should leave before the pros show up, but before that lets destroy the symbol of peace's pride. Shigaraki procedes to run towards Izuku and his friends. Asui and Mineta don't have time to react while Izuku rams his fist into Shigaraki's stomach, sending him flying back twenty feet. Izuku walks forwards with a look of pure rage on his face. He says," Get Azaiwa out of here as soon as I get the bird freak off of him." "You shouldn't fight that, it's probably what they plan to use to kill all might." says Asui " I know but the mist man said a student escaped and that pros will be here soon, all I have to do is buy time." says Izuku Then He uses all of his strength and speed mixed with his max fire power to smash the purple behemoth. As soon as the monster is pushed off of Azaiwa Asui grabs him and pulls him away. Izuku and the monster start trading blows with Izuku getting pushed back at a rapid pace. Shigaraki yells about the nomu having shock absorption and regeneration and that it is impossible to beat. Izuku starts putting his fire behind his punches to do more damage but is still taking lots of damage. He takes damage just faster than he can regenerate. He takes enough damage to level a building before he notices his regeneration slowing. His regeneration is dropping rapidly he has broken ribs, bruises, and cuts all over his torso. Then his regeneration stops entirely and his arms get broken. He gets launched into the crater Aziawa was in earlier. The nomu lands on his back and starts to beat his head into the ground like he did with Azaiwa. He notices the blood on the ground flowing towards him. He starts to drink it he notices his power and regeneration are both restored. He rolls over and sends a fire punch into the nomu sending back. The blood from the thugs on the ground starts to flow to his mouth and give hi strength. He goes back and starts fighting the Nomu again. During the second round he notices the muscles on his arm growing bigger and he starts to lose ground slower than he did before. Now he is almost even with the nomu in terms of bulk and strenght. He begins to use his massive fir blasts with each punch With each blast his arm gets destroyed but it regenerates in time for the next punch. He is steadily moving the nomu back until he overuses all of his power and starts getting pummeled into the ground by the Nomu. He hears a heavy impact near him and sees All Might start to fight and beat the Nomu. He sees the villains retreat through the portal then he falls asleep.

The next thing he sees is U.A.'s infirmary. He see's All might sitting by his bed. " Hello Midoriya my boy I heard about what you did and how far you went to keep your classmates safe. What I heard made me realize something. That something is that I want you to inherit my quirk." says All Might. " Are you sure?" says Izuku I don't make mistakes I make investments and this is my best one by far. says All Might " If you're sure then I'll do it" says Izuku. " That's wonderful my boy" says All Might " Now eat this" he says as he shows his hair to Izuku. "UHHH" says Izuku.

* * *

So yeah Izuku has a special strength enhancing move that he can occasionaly use like Lida's repro burst but it saps his power after. Also think blood manipulation is a cool power for him to have. I plan on having next chapter bee the sports festival announcement and training with all might.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"What do you mean 'EAT THIS'" shouts Izuku. "You need to ingest my DNA to inheritmy quirk", says All Might "If I have to eat your hair then I will eat your hair" Izuku says as

he eats All Might's hair. "I have one more thing to show you my boy" says All Might as he transform into his civilian form. " U-um your deflating" Izuku states with shock in his

voice. All might lifts his shirt to reveal a massive scar similar to a spider web in appearance. Izuku's eyes widen in shock and fear as he thinks about what could have done this

to All Might. "I got this in a fight about five years back" Says All Might. "F-Five years ago, Was it your fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" asks Izuku. "No toxic chainsaw got some hits

in but he couldn't do this to me this fight wasn't shown to the public because people need to see me as an unbreakable pillar in this society" says All Might. " I should probably

tell you about something" says Izuku "I want you to know that I'm not a human, I'm whats called a vampire which is like a human but we have some differences like my variety

of abilities or that thing I have that lets me consume only blood". All might's eyes widen when he hears this. "Do you think you will be able to inherit my quirk with that going

on" asks All Might. "I don't know but I'll try" says Izuku. "All right Midoriya my boy meet me at Dagoba Municipal beach Park tomorrow at six" says All Might before he leaves.

The next day at six Izuku meets a confused looking All Might at the beach. "Hey All Might" says Izuku " Oh hello there Midoriya my boy" says All Might " I was going to have you

move the garbage of this beach but it appears to be gone." That's because I got rid of it already" says Izuku "Oh, then lets see if you have inherited my quirk.I want you to try

to bring out the power of One For All and punch towards the ocean" says All might. Izuku pulls his arm back concentrates and lets his fist fly forwards creating a shock wave

that parts the sea. Izuku and All Might notice that his arm is broken as it begins to heal. After this they spend time on the beach having Izuku find how much of the quirk he

can use without harming himself. The next day of class the students a talking to each other wondering who will be subbing them for the time it takes for Mr. Azaiwa's injuries

to heal. As soon as someone asks the question Mr. Azaiwa walks into class and tells them about the sports festival which is met with varying levels of enthusiasm although

nobody seems to be able to to Uraraka's excitement. After class Students are lined up at their door and one sleep deprived purple haired kid gives them a declaration of war.

After this every body's training increases for the spots festival. Izuku learns he can use about eight percent of one for all. It is the day of the sports festival and the students

are in the waiting room when Todoroki walks up to Izuku and says " I think I'm stronger than you." "I think yourstrong but I don't think you are stronger than me" says

Izuku. "We'll see about that" Todorki says as he walks away. Soon after the students are called onto the feild. Izuku is called up to give a speech. When Izuku gets on the

stage he says" I know that there are students in other courses that would like to get into the heroics course at this school and I'd like them to know that it isn't impossible

and that they should give us everything that they have got and if they do they might beat us and get in so do your best everybody and good luck. After this Midnight states

that the first event is an obstacle course. The announcers (Present Mic because Eraser head doesn't say anything) give a three count and the race begins.

* * *

Authors Note

So the race is going to start next chapter shinsou loved Izuku's speech.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku charges like a bat out of hell as soon as the race starts. He knows that Todoroki is going tofreeze the tunnel that the competitors are running through so he lights his legs

on fire and blazes a trail through his competition. The crowd gets frozen with class 1 A and some others filtering through. Izuku,Todoroki, and Bakugou are leading the group

using their quirks to go faster. Lida would be with them but he is caught in the crowd. Soon they reach the first obstacle which happens to be a wall of massive 0 pointer robots

from the entrance exam. Todoroki freezes them and he and Izuku run through. The robots lose balance and fall onto Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Kirishima breaks out of the

robot yelling about how anyone other than hims would have been killed by that.

"Kirishima Eijiro his quirk lets him turn as hard as a rock allowing him to be a perfect shield or a devastating weapon." yells Present Mic

Then Tetsutetsu breaks out of the robot yelling about how anyone other than him would have been killed by that.

"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu his quirk turns his body into steel allowing him to be a perfect shield or a devastating weapon." yells Present Mic.

"He gave us the same intro" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu say in unison while leaking manly tears.

Meanwhile Izuku's vampire instincts were kicking in as he was lunging at the throat area of every robot in his way. He is enjoying this far too much. He then noticed Todoroki

slipahead of him so he stops his slaughter and begins to chase him. He finds that the second obstacle is a pit with ropes leading to islands with other ropes on them. Todoroki

freezes the ice and slides across. Izuku finds the nearest island takes a few steps back begins to sprint then leaps towards it. He collides with the side of it with his arms and

head above it. He pulls himself up and repeats the cycle to the end. He knew he could have flown across but chose not to so that he could save some secret moves for later.

By the time he and Todoroki have reached the end of the obstacle Bakugou and some others have caught up. Izuku looks back and sees Uraraka and some pink haired girl.

'Wow Urarak looks good in the uniform, wait NO think about that never ... or later I have to keep going now' thinks Izuku.

Izuku takes of for the last obstacle and sees a mine field. He thinks about all the ways he could cross and catch up to Bakugou and Todoroki, who have passed him after he

got distracted. He realizes if he is going to pass them he is going to need to activate bat form and fly across. He hopes turning into one bat instead of the swarm will make it

easier to get past them without being noticed. He turns into a bat and flies across without getting noticed by anyone except Uraraka who promptly lost her shit because her

cru- best friend has abilities that he has told nobody about. Izuku makes it to the finish line without getting noticed. Then Todoroki runs through.

"And in first place we have Todor-ow what was that for Eraser" says Mic

" Look at the field" says Eraser

" There's nothing except Todoroki" says Mic

" Look at the bat" Eraser states

" Oh , we should get that out of there" says Mic

Eraser stares at Mic with the raw energy to power a space station that probably isn't a moon.

"That's a student" states Eraser

Izuku then leaves his bat form and waves at the box in which the two are sitting in. The whole crowd starts laughing at present Mics obliviousness which pleases Eraser

though he doesn't show it.

"Well then, In first place we have Izuku Midoriya followed by Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou." Mic states while trying not to show how upset he is.

 **Meanwhile at the Midoriya home**

"How did the street get so flooded" asks a nameless extra as he kayaks down the street.

 **Meanwhile at the U.A. Sports Festival**

The scores and the are displayed on screen and the top 42 are displayed. Midnight says that everyone below that will not be continuing in the sports festival although they

will be allowed to play some games. Midnight pushes a button and a wheel on the screen starts spinning.

"The press cavalry will be all over this event. What is it? I just said it. It's the cavalry battle" she extravagantly exclaims "You have been given a point value based on your

score. So the person in 42nd won't have many points while the person in first has 10,000,000 points."

"Looks like it's everyone against me and it still won't be enough" Izuku smugly states while shooting a bone chilling smirk at everyone looking his way.'I wonder if being a

vampire calms me down and makes me cocky' Izuku thinks.

"You have fifteen minutes to pick your teams" says Midnight grinning widely at Izuku's youthful behavior.

Izuku looks for someone to team up with when Uraraka walks up to him.

"I think it's best to work with people I get along with so we should make a team" says Uraraka

" That sounds great I think we shou-" Izuku says before he gets interrupted by the pink haired girl from earlier

"Hello Mr. first place we are on the same team now and my name is Mei Hatsume I'm from the support course and with me on your team we can use support gear like these

jet pack and hover boots" says hatsume.

"That sounds wonderful we'll make a great team. I have an idea for our last team member" Izuku says.

The three of them walk over to Lida and ask if he will join them.

"I would like to but I feel as if I am always being out done by you which is why I would like to work without you for this. Lida says.

"I understand and look forward to the challenge. Good luck" says Izuku

After Lida walks away Izuku turns to his group.

"I have another idea for a group member" Izuku says as he and the Izu-crew walk to Tokayami.

"We want your defensive abilities so you should join us" Izuku states

"My offensive power goes down in the day so you wanting me for defense is perfect" says Tokayami.

A couple of minutes later all of the teams were ready for the battle.

"Start" yells Midnight

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Authors Note

The street was flooded with Inko's mighty tears.

Uraraka out hear looking like a snack (it's cuz Izuku drinks blood)

Next chapter is going to be the cavalry battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Note** : Izuku's fire doesn't effect dark shadow

The battle began and most of the teams rushed team Midoriya. Midoriya and Tokoyami hold them off with dark shadow and fire. They slide around and block people until the

ground beneath them turns into quicksand and they start to sink. Midoriya tells Uraraka and Hatsume to turn away before activating the jetpack and flying away to the other

side of the stadium. Everyone turns to continue chasing Izuku's team when they land he tells everyone to brace themselves channels one for all into both of his arms then

clapping, "THUNDER CLAP" he yells as he hits the approaching mob with a shock wave. He hears a series of explosions each one louder than the next, he looks up to see

Bakugou flying at him. "I'll be right back" says Izuku before he jumps into the air and shoots fire out of his legs in bursts so that he can fly. He starts shooting at Bakugou and

they start to chase each other around the sky above the rest of the chaos. Jirou grabs at their headbands but is blocked. Izuku sends a stream of fire at Bakugou. While he is

distracted Izuku puts all of his limbs behind him and shoots four streams of fire propelling himself at Bakugou then he puts his right knee forwards and slams it into Bakugou's

chest sending him back down to his group as Izuku returns to his. They begin to dodge around again until Todoroki sends a wave of ice around his team trapping them with

him. "Might as well give up now Midoriya, we have you trapped" Todoroki states. "You don't seem to understand that I'm not trapped here with you, You're trapped in here

with me" Izuku ominously states. He then sends a big stream of fire at team Todoroki who sends a wave of ice to match it. Each side is trying to overpower the other teams

elemental blast. When Todoroki stops sending ice and has his team dodge to the side. Todoroki sends waves of ice trying to limit the opposing teams movements but Midoriya

keeps melting the ice that threatens to stop his team. Suddenly team Todoroki stops moving and Lida seems to be muttering something to Todoroki. Out of nowhere team

Todoroki shoots forwards like a missile and all of Midoriya's instincts tell him to lean back and as he does he sees Todoroki's hand pass by where his headband used to be. He

sends a stream of fire to hold team Todoroki down as his team turns to face them. He hears Present Mic yell "15 seconds" in the background he also hears an explosion break

through ice and sees Bakugou flying at him. He uses one arm to hold Todoroki back and one arm to keep Bakugou away. They both keep getting closer until they are about to

reach his headband when Present Mic yells ,"Times up". He could have sworn he saw an ember come off of Todoroki's hand but he knows that he doesn't use his fire so he

must have imagined it. Uraraka is now rapidly shaking him saying "we won we won" Izuku say, " Of course we won we had you on the team" Uraraka the turned around and

ran off ,"Okay Gotta go ,bye " she said as she felt herself morph into a tomato. 'Wonder what that was about' thinks Izuku.

Midnight walks on stage announcing that the next event is a one on one fighting tournament. This got him and Bakugou excited. Midnight then announces other games that

don't decide the tournament's victor before giving everyone a lunch break. Todoroki puts his hand on Izuku's shoulder and says ,"Can we talk somewhere private." "Sure,

lead the way" Izuku says before following Todoroki to a secluded hallway in the stadium. Todoroki looks at him an uncomfortably long amount of time before saying, " Are you

All Might's secret love child or something" Izuku stared at him wide eyed for a few moments before laughing and saying "N-ha-o Im' n-hah-t All Mi-hi-ght's secret love

child or something. Is there anything else you wanted to ask about." "Do you know what quirk marriages are" asks Todoroki "Yeah it's when someone makes someone else

marry them so that their child has a strong quirk, why do you ask" says Izuku. "My father forced my mother to marry him and have me so that I could beat All Might." says

Todoroki. "I thought that those were illegal" says Izuku "They are" said Todoroki knowing he shouldn't talk anymore about this but couldn't help it because he finally had

someone that would listen so he continued," My father trained beat my strength into me day after day year after year all that I could handle as long as I had mom by my

side , but he hurt her too, he hurt her so much her anger blinded her and she lost control of her anger. She called my left side "unsightly" as she poured boiling water onto

my face. I will reject that mans power and I will win this tournament with my mothers." with that he turned to leave before Izuku said, " I know that must have been hard

and that you want to win for your mother but so do I, I'm not just going to roll over and let you beat me and I know that you will never beat me with half of your power, sure

you could call me a hypocrite for holding back but I choose not to use full power I don't refuse it so I'll accept your declaration of war and win our fight." They both went their own ways and never noticed Bakugou listening in from around the corner.

After Lunch Izuku is called onto the stage to fight someone named Shinsou. When he gets to the stage he sees the exhausted looking kid that gave his whole class a declaration of war and the kid he directed his speech to. He wonders what his quirk is but doesn't get too long to think about it before Midnight yells, "start".

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

the next chapter is going to be the first round of fights. Some of you probably noticed that He wasn't warned about Sinsou's quirk before hand that's because He found a different team of people to work with. The tournament will have the same order as it does in the show. Tell me if there is anything you think I could do better at and I will try to work it into my next chapter. See you next time, PLUS ULTRA.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The match began and Midoriya decided to go on the defensive because he doesn't know what Shinsou quirk is. Midoriya expects Shinsou to start off offensively so it come as a surprise when Shinsou starts talking.

"So who goes first? Should I go first or do you want to go first?" says Shinsou

"Was that a poorly written reference to star wars the force awakens where Kylo Ren is interrogating Poe" asks Midoriya as his bodily controls left him.

"I have you now" Shinsou ominously states "Turn and walk off the stage"

'Shoot he is referencing star wars I have to break out of this so I can hit him with another quote' thinks Midoriya

Out of nowhere Midoriya sees these shadowy beings by the entrance to the ring.

'Holy crap it's a force ghost wait no that one looks like All Might I should ask him about this later' Midoriya thinks 'wait I can move my fingers I should make a shockwave'

Then Midoriya channels one for all into his fingers as he makes an earth shattering shockwave come forth from his fingers.

"Oh I don't think so" says Midoriya

" How did you break out off my brainwashing? And how did you out quote me it's impossible?" says Shinsou with shock and awe in his voice.

"You underestimate my power" yells Midoriya as he runs forwards and throws Shinsou out of bounds.

Midoriya is the winner and advances to the next round.

"Hey Shinsou we should hang out between matches" says Midoriya hoping to make a new friend.

" Sure, I guess that sounds all right" shinsou says hoping to his first a friend.

After they got off stage they began talking about little things like movies until Midoriya decides to ask a question he has been holding on to.

"Are you trying to get into the hero course" asks Midoriya

"Yeah but it's harder than you think having a quirk that is suited more for villainy than being a hero" Shinsou says sadly " People don't treat you all that great either"

"I think I understand where your coming from" says Midoriya " My quirk didn't develop until a few months ago"

Shinsou stared at Izuku with wide eyes knowing how hard that must have been for him.

" I know what it's like to feel so desperately that you're right only to fail all the same" says Izuku somberly. " we should talk more another time I think the next match will start soon, and one more thing, you can be a hero with the power you have don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

 **With Todoroki**

'I should get to my match it will start soon' Todoroki thinks until he is cut off by his father endeavor.

" Stop your pathetic little rebellion, embrace your purpose. You might as well use your fire now we both know that I'll get what I wan't eventually" says Endeavor smugly.

" Get out of my way old man" Todoroki coldly states before passing his father and walking into the ring.

"For the second match of the U.A sports festival's final event we have Todoroki Shouto vs. Sero Hanta" Midnight loudly exclaims.

"I don't really feel like I can win" says Sero.

"START" yells Midnight.

"But I don't feel like I can lose either" Sero says before he wraps his tape around Todoroki hoping to throw him out of bounds. Suddenly the entire stadium is frozen and the crowd completely stops talking.

"Can you move?" asks a half frozen Midnight.

"No" says Sero.

"The winner of the match is Todoroki Shouto" declares Midnight.

The next match is held off until the ice is melted. Denki Kaminari is going to fight Shiozaki Ibara.

'Kaminari is good but I don't think he is going to be defensive enough to make it through this fight, Shiozaki can fight offensively and defensively putting her at an advantage' thinks' Izuku' oh it's starting'

Kaminari and Shiozaki both walk onto the stage while present mic gives their intros.

"From class 1-A our favorite shocker Denki Kaminari" Yells present Mic.

" The assassin from class 1-B Shiozaki Ibaria" Present Mic Yells.

"What do you mean assassin I only want to help" says Shiozaki

"Okay, I'm sorr" present mic began before getting cut off.

" I desire to be a hero and save as many lives as I"Shiozaki began before getting cut off.

"Match start" yells present mic hoping he wouldn't have to deal with that.

"Hey so maybe after this we could go out to eat and I could comfort you on this loss." Kaminari boldly states.

"I'll have to think about it" says Shiozaki not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Good enough for me" Kaminari says before unleashing a wave of electricity.

Shiozaki blocks the electricity and throws the brain fried boy out of bounds and is declared the winner.

The next match consists of Lida chasing Hatsume while she used him as a human advertisement to show of her babies to the big support companies she brought a microphone and a bunch of other gadgets much to Lida's confusion and chagrin. After she showed all of her inventions she walked off stage leaving an angry Lida to go onto the next match.

The next match was between Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga. The match started with Aoyama shooting his navel laser at Mina who kept getting closer to him until she melted his belt. While he held up his pants with his hands Mina charged in and punched him in the jaw with a sickening crack that echoed throughout the stadium.

'holy shit' the entire audience thought in unison.

The next match was Tokayami vs. Yaoyorozu. Momo made a shield to block dark shadow and was pushed back each time he slammed into the shield until she was out of bounds and Tokayami was declared the winner.

The next match was the manliest thing ever seen. It was a battle between an immovable object and another immovable object. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu hardened their bodies and started to beat on each other with unfathomable manliness and passion until they knocked each other out.

Before the next match Midoriya decided to check on Uraraka. He walked into the waiting room with her and decided to try to help her with the match.

" I have an idea that will help you with this match" says Midoriya

"Thanks but I got this" says Uraraka

"You sure?" asks Midoriya

"Yeah, when Lida said he would challenge you earlier I felt a little upset because I feel like I am relying on you so I want to beat him without your help and meet you in the finals" said Uraraka" I have to get to the match now bye."

"For the final match of the first round we have Bakugou and explosive boy with a face only a mother could love." says present mic.

Present Mic's statement caused Izuku to burst out laughing and every time present mic tried to continue Izuku cut him off by laughing louder to the point where present mic was screaming to be louder than Izuku who realized he was making a scene and stopped laughing much to Eraser's disappointment because he liked watching present mic get frustrated.

"And Urarka an anti gravity gal with the power to lauch you to space" present mic exclaims showing obvious favoritism to Uraraka.

The match itself was upsetting to watch as it consisted of Uraraka trying to get close to Bakugou before getting blown away until she revealed her secret move where she dropped all the stones knocked around due to Bakugou's quirk back at him only to have them blown up before she collapsed onto the ground and Bakugou was declared the victor.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I have been asked to update more often so I will try to do that the next chapter will focus on How Uraraka feels after her match with Bakugou and Midoriya vs. Todoroki with some other matches as a less important part also Kirishima wins the arm wrestle to move to the next round off screen because I don't want to wright that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Uraraka woke up in the infirmary with an ear splitting headache. She was given some medicine by recovery girl. After taking the medicine and feeling better she began to walk around. She stopped in front of the waiting room she knew Midoriya was in and decided to talk to him because he always knows what to say yo make her feel better.

'Hopefully he'll give me a sympathy hug' thinks Uraraka hoping to feel his greek god like muscles.

She walked through the door to find Midoriya muttering to himself far faster than what should be humanly possible. ( the joke is he isn't human)

"Hey Deku" Uraraka says trying to get his attention.

"Oh hey Uraraka, how are you?" asks Midoriya

"I'm a little upset. Do you mind if I talk to you about it? It's just that you're really supportive and you always know how to make me feel better."

"I don't mind at all" says Midoriya.

"Thanks Deku. You know how I told you that my parents are struggling financially and how I want to be a hero to help them retire and enjoy their lives?" asks Uraraka.

"Yeah" says Deku making sure she knows he is listening

"Well I feel like by losing in the tournament I'm letting them down and making it harder for them to retire" says Uraraka.

"I don't think that's true at all. You still have two more sports festivals, you were up against one of the strongest in our class and even then you never stayed down until you lost consciousness I know you're parents are proud of you because I'm proud of you. You're great in so many ways you're determined you never give up. The only way to truly lose is to give and we both know that you're better than that." Says Midoriya.

"Thanks Deku I knew you could help" says Uraraka.

Midoriya is called up for his match with Todoroki so he leaves to get to the stadium.

"Ring"

"Hey dad" says Uraraka

"Hey sweetie" says Dad " I saw your fight you were incredible."

"Thanks dad. I feel like I did really well and I know that my match will help us." says Uraraka

"I'm glad you know how much you do for us and how much we love you." says Dad

 **Meanwhile with Midoriya**

Midoriya is walking to the stage to meet Todoroki in combat. He walks onto the stage gets in a fighting stance that has him standing with both of his arms in front of him in preparation to melt an ice wave.

"START" yells Midnight

Todoroki sends a massive wave of ice at Midoriya which is countered by a powerful stream of fire. This goes on until Midoriya runs towards todoroki. He realizes that Todoroki is freezing over and using his fire this close would defrost him making Midoriya go for a punch is stead. Todoroki bats his arm to the side with an ice covered hand. They start a slug fest with Midoriya's enhanced strength and Todoroki's Ice reinforced arms trading shots at each other in the center of the ring with either looking for an opening when Midoriya starts talking.

"I know you hate your father but you shouldn't reject your fire over something like that." Says Midoriya

"You don't know anything about my family" says Todoroki"

"You're right but I do know that if all you focus on is hatred you will never see what's good in this world and you will always come up short." says Midoriya.

"I will win this tournament without using that damn bastards power" yells Todoroki.

"You told me you have a wonderful mother who wanted you to be a hero right? If you don't do it for him you should do it for her. I would go to the ends of the earth for my mother. Tell me you can do the same." shouts Midoriya.

 **Many years ago**

"GET UP" Endeavor yells after knocking a five year old Todoroki onto his knees with a blow to the stomach.

"Please stop he's only five" yells Todorki's mother, doing what she can to protect her baby boy.

"HE'S ALREADY FIVE IF HE CAN'T TAKE THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT VILLAINS" Yells Endeavor.

"You can't expect a five year old to be able to fight Villains" Todoroki's mother says as she rushes to his side " Are you okay? You'll be alright, I'm here."

 **SMACK**

Todorki's mother is met with the back of Endeavors hand and she is sent onto her back and out of that monsters way so that he can continue his training session.

 **Some time after**

"Sometimes I can't bear to look at him he reminds me so much of his father. I can't raise him anymore" says Todoroki's mother.

"Mom?" says Todoroki who has heard what his mother said over the phone.

Todoroki's mother turns around to stare at him with a haunted look in her eyes.

 **Several days later**

"Where's mom?" asks Todoroki with a bandage now over one eye.

"She hurt you so I put her in a hospital" says Endeavor.

"It's your fault." says Todoroki "It's your fault mom hurt me".

 **Present time**

A hard right crashes against Todoroki's face in his brief moment of distraction Midoriya gained the upper hand in there slug fest. Todoroki counter's by slamming his hand into midoriya's head. MIdoriya tilts his head to the side and sinks his fangs into Todoroki's arm and begins draining him of his fluids. He is detached by a wave of ice that is going to push him out of bounds. He melts the ice, stares Todoroki in the eye and starts yelling.

"It's not his power it's yours" yells Midoriya with all of his heart and soul.

 **Years ago**

"It's true that you get your quirk from your parent's" says All might on the television that Todoroki and his mom are watching "But only you can decide what to do with it, only you can make the choice to become a hero."

 **Present time**

Flames erupt freely from Todorki's body for the first time in years. Todoroki's sends a massive wave of ice towards Midoriya who uses his vampiric strength and one for all to lunge over it put all of his strength into his right arm while Todoroki sends the biggest fireball he can generate Towards Midoriya.

"Midoriya, thank you" whispers Todoroki.

 **BOOM**

A massive ball of smoke rises where the stadium is. When the smoke clears the audience sees a knocked out Todoroki lying on the grass and MIdoriya standing in the crater that used to be a stadium with most of his right arm missing. Midoriya lifts his stump of an arm into the air and regenerates it anew flashing a thumbs up and a smile to the crowd who began cheering after that moment of shocked silence. Midoriya Izuku has moved on to the next round.

* * *

I know I said I was going to do the rest of this rounds matches but I'm tired and I want to give you all some content today so I will see you next time. remember to leave constructive criticism or any other kind of review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Todoroki woke up in the infirmary to see his father sitting next to him.

"Oh good you're finally awake" says Endeavor, " It's shameful of you to lose like that but I'm just happy you've finally stopped your pathetic rebelion now we can begin training you to use my fire."

"You must be more of a fool than I thought if you really think my feelings about you could be reversed so easily. I haven't given up anything , it's just in that moment I forgot about you completely. Whether that's a good thing or a bad one I don't know I need time to think. Now get out of my way." says Todoroki as he limps out of the infirmary. to see the next match.

When he reaches the stadium to watch the match he sits with his class, next to Midoriya which didn't go unnoticed by our broccoli headed vampire. Todoroki asks Midoriya if he missed anything important.

Midoriya says , "You missed Lida's match. It ended quickly though he used his burst , got behind her and pushed her out."

" I see" says Todoroki.

The next match was Tokayami VS. Mina. The match began with Mina using her acid as lubricant dodging around dark shadow trying and failing to get close to tokayami. She dodged over, under , and around but in the end she took a hit that knocked her out of bounds.

The next match was Kirishima vs. Bakugou. Midoriya was excited for this match so he could see how bakugou does. The match was started and Bakugou tried to blow up Kirishima only to realize that his explosions don't hurt Kirishima that much. Kirishima starts swinging at him trying to land a hit until he counters and this time it hurts Kirishima because he has been hardened for too long to stop Bakugou's explosions. It doesn't take that many more explosions before Kirishima is knocked out and Bakugou is declared winner which earned some angry yelling from Tetsutetsu.

The semi final round is starting. Lida and Midoriya get to their sides of the ring. The crowd watches in anticipation for what they are about to see. Midoriya knows he shouldn't use his elements because he doubts he can hit Lida with them. He decides to use as much of one for all as he can. The match begins and both fighters disappear only to reappear seconds later as their kicks collide making a small shock wave both fighters are popping up for an instant at a time to trade blows until Lida's engines stall and Midoriya kicks him out of bounds.

'Even with regeneration breaking my legs still hurts' Midoriya thinks before walking of stage to prepare for the final.

It is now time for Bakugou's match with Tokayami. The match starts of like Tokayami's previous matches but as it goes on dark shadow get smaller and gets pushed back further by each hit. Bakugou understands that light weakens dark shadow and uses his explosions to make a ball of light that he calls "stun grenade" which takes down dark shadow so that he can pin Tokoyami.

"I concede" says Tokoyami before Bakugou is declared the winner.

For the final match Midoriya and Bakugou walk up to the stage glaring not just daggers but entire swords at each other.

'Mother fucker really thinks he's better than me' Bakugou thinks.

'You can't treat somebody as less than human because they don't have a quirk' thinks Midoriya rightfully angered by the torment Bakugou put him through.

The match begins with Bakugou launching himself at Izuku while Izuku shoots fire out of his feet to fly. They both fight in the air propelling themselves as hard as they can at each other. Then they let momentum carry them as Bakugou lets out an explosion to meet Midoriya's burst of flame. The continue fighting in air until Bakugou dodges over a stream of fire and uses an explosion to send Midoriya to the stadium floor down below them. Bakugou gains some distance and propels himself while spinning to build speed for a finishing move meanwhile Midoriya is heating his fire to the max turning into plasma as he aims towards Bakugou for his finishing move.

"Howitzer Impact" rages Bakugou

"Final Flash" Yells Midoriya

The ensuing explosion knocks people out of their seat and damages the stadium. When the smoke clears the see Midoriya and Bakugou standing centerstage in a hand to hand battle which Midoriya is clearly winning with all of the body shots he is landing on Bakugou. Bakugou overextends with a hard right that Midoriya ducks under, getting behind bakugou for a suplex, but instead of grabbing him with his arms he bites Bakugou's shoulder with the jaw strength of a crocodile and slams him back headfirst knocking him out and winning the tournament.

During the awards ceremony Midoriya couldn't stop laughing at Bakugou. He took several selfies next to Bakugou who was intensely trying to break the chains that held him down while yelling about a rematch.

"What's the matter shorty couldn't reach the top?" Midoriya mocks chuckling to himself.

All might was doing great with the award handing out until he had to give one to bakugou.

"How do I put it on?" All might wonders

'I know what to do' All might thinks as he puts the fabric in Bakugou's mouth. 'Great job All Might'

When he gives the first place medal to Midoriya he wraps him in an embrace and whispers into Midoriya's ear.

All Might says , " I knew I made the right choice. Great job Midoriya my boy."

After the tournament Midoriya and Uraraka were talking to each other.

"Wait a minute" says Midoriya " Where's Lida been I haven't seen him since our match?"

"Oh that reminds me" says Uraraka " He wanted to tell you but he thought it would distract you so he asked me to."

"What did he want to tell me?" asks Midoriya.

"A villain got his older brother Ingenium" says Uraraka.

After this they started talking about lighter topics until they had to go home. The weekend after the sports festival Inko's best friend and Bakugou's mom Mitsuki came over to congratulate Midoriya on his victory at the sports festival. A while into her visit Izuku asked some questions that he needed answers to.

"So if I want her to be my girlfriend all I have to do is hit on her aggressively?" asks Midoriya

"It worked for me. I'm sure you'll have a girl friend in no time." says Mitsuki.

"Then I'll hit on Uraraka as obviously and aggressively as I can." says Midoriya with determination.

* * *

So I want to apologize for deleting and posting this again but I wanted to talk about Lida's brother and find a way to lead into Midoriya hitting on Uraraka in the chapters ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next day Midoriya was walking to class when Lida was jogging behind him.

"Midoriya we must hurry or we'll be late" says Lida.

"We have ten minutes until the first bell" says Midoriya.

" A hero should always show up early" says Lida.

Midoriya decides to jog with Lida so that he can ask him about his brother.

"Hey Lida. Are you okay? I know you're going through a lot right now and even though I can't relate to what you're feeling, I would like to help in any way that I can" says Midoriya.

"I have to admit that I'm upset but I won't let it stand in my way as a future hero so you don't have to worry about me" says Lida.

"If you're sure that it's fine I'll leave you alone about it" says Midoriya not entirely believing Lida.

"I'm sure" says Lida who was not at all sure.

"All right then let's get to class" says Midoriya.

 **In class**

"We're like celebrities or something" says kaminari.

"Well I'd imagine being as goofy looking as you are you'd really stand out" says Jiro.

"N-not cool" says kaminari.

"Seriously though so many people were talking to me this morning" says Kirishima.

"Yeah, I felt like a superstar" say's Mina.

"I already knew that I'm a superstar" says aoyama.

"A group of grade schoolers told me not to worry about it" says sero sadly.

"Don't worry about it kero" says Tsu.

"Dang it" says Sero.

Midoriya takes his seat behind Bakugou when Bakugou turns to speak to him.

"Next time we fight I'll fucking kill you, you hear that you're fucking dead" says Bakugou.

Midoriya knowing full well he is undead says , " You have no idea."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean" questions Bakugou.

"You have no idea" says Midoriya.

"Are you really gonna fukin say 'you have no idea' as a response to everything I fukin say" asks a remarkably angered Bakugou.

"You have n-" Midoriya starts before Bakugou interrupts hims

"MOTHERFUCKER" screeches Bakugou as he turns around and ignores Midoriya.

The door opens to reveal a no longer bandaged Aizawa walking into class.

"Morning" says Aizawa.

"Good morning" says the class.

"You got your bandages off kero" states Tsu.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatment, anyway we have a special hero class today" says Aizawa.

'I hope it's not a test' thinks Kirishima and Kaminari.

"Code names" says Aizawa " Today we will be picking hero names."

" We get to do something exciting" the class yells excitedly.

Aizawa activates eraser and stares down the class silencing them instantly.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The draft begins in earnest in the second and third years after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offer to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation." says Aizawa.

"So we'll have to prove ourselves when we get picked, right?" asks Hagakure.

"Yeah, anyway here are the offers" says Aizawa hitting a button and displaying how many offers the students got.

Most of the votes went to Todoroki and Bakugou while others were spread around fairly evenly.

"Wait" says Uraraka " Deku won why doesn't he have more votes?"

"People were scared of his eyes and fangs, that combined with him drinking some of Todoroki and Bakugou's blood on live television may have done that" comments Aizawa.

"WAIT, YOU DRANK THEIR BLOOD. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" shouts most of the class.

"Uh, because I can't consume anything that isn't human blood." says Midoriya " I get that it's kind of gross but I don't have a choice."

"Well that shit turns me on" Yells Midnight kicking the door open. " I've seen a lot of kinky things but that one's special even to me. You mind sucking my blood pretty boy."

"Midnight stop" says Aizawa " We can't have you picking up students again. It was bad enough the first time."

"Fine whatever just take your nap while I get to work on these hero names." says Midnight dejectedly.

Midnight hands out little white boards and markers and tells the students to make names and come present them.

"I can not stop twinkling" says Aoyama.

"It fits you perfectly" says Midnight.

"I'll go next" MIna says as she approaches the front of the class "Alien queen".

"Like the aliens from that scary movie? No way" says Midnight.

Mina dejectedly walks back to her seat as Tsu walks to the stage.

"Froppy" says Tsu

"Froppy" chants the class.

The rest of the names went on until Bakugou went up and requested to be "King explosion murder" which was shot down immediately.

Uraraka walked to the stage and held up a board that says "Uravity"

"It's perfect just like you" says Midoriya loudly enough for the entire class to hear it.

"T-thanks Deku" says a blushing Uraraka as she ran to her desk.

'Smooth' think Midnight.

Todoroki ust goes with his first name "Shouto" which is allowed by Midnight.

Lida does the same While internally struggling with whether he should or shouldn't take up his brother's mantle "Ingenium".

Midoriya isn't entirely sure about his name but goes with it anyway.

"The fanged hero: count Dracula" says Midoriya knowing he is basing his name after the strongest vampire in existence and the former ruler of the vampirian race.

"What is a Dracula" asks Midnight.

"Dracula was a blood sucking warlord in some old stories" says Midoriya half lying.

"Normally I'd say no to that but you still turn me on so you get special privileges" says Midnight.

"Thanks" says Midoriya

Bakugou walks balk on stage and yells "Lord explosion Murder".

"No" says Midnight simply.

Later all of the students are talking about who they will intern under. Midoriya recognizes all of the heroes on his list except for one man named "Gran Torino" who he has never even heard of before. Suddenly Midoriya gets a text from all Might.

"Y-young Midoriya I would like to tell you about an o-offer I would like you to take. His name is Gran Torino and he was my mentor. He knows about the quirk and can help you use i-it.

"Sure"

'Did he just stutter through a text. How scary is Gran Torino' thinks Midoriya.

"Hey Deku, I'm going to intern with gunhead. Who are you interning with?" asks Uraraka.

"I'm going to intern with Gran Torino" says Midoriya.

* * *

So what do you think of Midoriya's hero name? Also thanks for all the reviews they really help me right and figure out where I want my story to go. If you have any questions you can leave a review and I will answer. Next chapter I'm gonna start the internship with Gran Torino and the Hosu arc.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Class 1-A was at the trainstation with their home room teacher Mr. Aizawa getting ready to leave for their hero internships. Midoriya was going to get on his train but he wanted to talk to Lida one more time before he left to make sure he is okay.

" Hey Lida. I just wanted to check up on you again before I leave. I know this is a hard thing for you to talk about but if you ever need somebody I'm here for you. It hurts me to see you this upset because your the closest thing I've ever had to a brother so if there is anything I can do don't hesitate to let me know." says Midoriya.

"I appreciate you concern Midoriya but I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch" says Lida before walking off.

Midoriya didn't know it at the time but he would soon wish he worked harder to get Lida to open up to him. Midoriya walked to his train and rode to Gran Torino's home.

"Excuse me I'm Izuku Midoriya. I'm supposed to intern here." he said before noticing a body on the ground surrounded by red fluid.

"Are you okay? Do you need help getting the ketchup out of your uniform?" asks Midoriya.

The body gets up and stares at Midoriya.

"How did you know it was ketchup?" says Gran Torino.

"I know these things" Midoriya replies cooly.

"Who are you?" asks Gran Torino.

"It's me Izuku Midoriya" says Midoriya.

"Who?" says Gran Torino.

"Are you pretending to be senile as some sort of joke?" asks Midoriya.

"Interesting costume kid. I think it's a bit much though." says Gran Torino.

"When did you get to my costume?" asks Midoriya.

"Put this on and fire of one for all at me." says Gran Torino.

"Are you sure? I could damage this place a little." says Midoriya.

"Try not to." says Gran Torino

Midoriya put on his costume and got ready to hit Gran Torino. Midoriya swung at gran torino who took off and kicked Midoriya in the back. Midoriya goes on without hitting him for a while until he realizes he has to predict his movements. When gran torino tries to hit him in the back of the head he turns around to face him. Instead of swinging at him he let him think he would get kicked in the face before catching Gran Torino's boot between his teeth. He grabs Gran Torino and holds him up.

"Good job. You got a lot of good hits in." says Midoriya.

"I didn't expect you to catch me. Using your mouth instead of your hands was an interesting trick. I honestly didn't expect it." says Gran Torino. "Alright kid before we continue I am going to make us some taiyaki. I want you to tell me about your power and anything else you think I should now."

"Yes sir. I can generate Ice, fire, and lightning. I have enhanced strength apart from one for all. I have enhanced regeneration and I have a shadow wolf that I can project." says Midoriya.

"That's a lot to work with. Are you sure you're even human?" asks Gran Torino.

" I was getting to that actually. No I'm not a human. I'm what's called a vampire. We are like humans in appearance appart from our fangs and crimson eyes. Also I can't eat normal food so no thank you on the taiyaki." says Midoriya.

"Out of curiosity what do you eat?" asks gran torino.

"Human blood" says Midoriya.

" How do you get the blood?" asks Gran Torino obviously concerned.

"Hospitals give me blood that is donated that can't be used due to diseases because I can't get sick" says Midoriya.

"So vampires are hidden from the world?" asks Gran Torino.

"Mostly" says Midoriya

"Is there a long story behind vampires?" asks Gran Torino.

A while later Gran Torino was done with crash course on vampire history.

"Neat. Now let's get down to business. How much of one for all can you use?" asks Torino

"I'm at fifteen percent now." says Midoriya.

" Good let's start sparing again" says Gran Torino.

A little while later Gran Torino and Midoriya were on the couch sweaty and bruised watching the news.

"Hey kid. Get your costume back on we are going on a patrol" says Gran Torino.

"Are you sure. If we get hurt it will put training on hold." says Midoriya.

"This is training now let's go." says Gran Torino.

Midoriya and Gran torino left just as the sun was going down. They traveled along rooftops looking in back alleys for muggings or carjackers.

"You know one of the advantages of being centered in a shitty area like this is crimes bound to happen eventually." says Gran Torino

Midoriya only nods in response. Suddenly a cry for help is heard. Gran Torino and Midoriya rush to the scene.

"Hey kid. I'm gonna let you deal with this so you get better. Also I know you're not using your other elements so you can perfect your fire but it's good enough so I want you to work on lightning now" says Gran Torino.

When they arrived they saw a man surrounded by thugs with surrounding a man trying to get home from work.

"Give us your money" one of the thugs says

"I've got something to give you" Midoriya says as he drops down and thunder punches one of the men and proceeds to shock the rest with a series of jabs. One trip the police station and Midoriya and Gran Torino were going to sleep for the night.

The next morning gran torino announced that they were taking the train to tokyo. The boarded the train as Midoriya realized they were going to pass Hosu where Lida was interning. When they were passing Hosu the train suddenly stopped and a Nomu through a hero throught the train. Gran Torino wasted to time in launching himself at the Nomu. Midoriya jumped out of the train in pursuit but couldn't find him. So he looked around when he heard Manuel the hero Lida was interning with says something.

"Lida where did you go?" says Manuel.

'No, don't tell me he tried it' Midoriya thinks as he searches back alleys.

He shoots through a back alley find Lida on the ground with a katana wielding man standing over him. Midoriya lunges at him. He hits him in the face to make some distance between them. Midoriya gets into a fighting stance as he prepares to face the hero killer stain.

* * *

The next chapter Midoriya is going to square up with the hero killer. Also thanks for all the follows we are almost at 70. I'm gonna try to update saturday or sunday see you then.


	17. Chapter 17

"lIDA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screams Midoriya full of concern and anger over his friends foolishness.

"Midoriya this doesn't concern you. I have taken Ingeniums mantle I will be the one to stop him." yells Lida.

"Your on the ground bleeding out. I'm going to get you out of here. I don't think he can catch up." says Midoriya before noticing the injured but alive body of the pro hero native.

'Wonderful' thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya holds his phone behind his back and sends his location to the class group chat hoping one of them will understand his message.

"So you must be stain." says Midoriya trying to stall for time.

"You won't get in my way. You should mind your own business." says stain.

"All Might once said that a hero is someone who knows when to get into other people's business. Now seems like a good time." says Midoriya.

'This kids willing to risk his life for his friend' stain thinks ' There might be some hope left after all'

"I appreciate the heroism but I need you to get out of my way." says stain

" And I need you to stop killing people. If I can make sure you don't hurt them I'll do it even if it kills me." says Midoriya challengingly.

"All right kid but you asked for this" says stain.

He rushes forward only to get blocked by fire. This goes on for a while neither able to land a hit.

'Think Midoriya can I use anything against him. I know If I use lightning it will go to his metal blades' thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya sends lightning at stain the bolt follows his movement and shocks him. Midoriya goes for another bolt but stain throws a knife so the electricity goes to that and hits Midoriya shocking him. Stain kicks Midoriya to the side and licks the blade to stun him. Stain stands over Lida ready to stab him when Midoriya miraculously grabs him and throws him back down the alley.

"Not a bad quirk. Canceling my elemental abilities puts me at a disadvantage." says Midoriya.

"That's odd. It was supposed to stun you like it did him." stain says gesturing towards Lida.

Midoriya changes his fighting style and throws a trash bag he picked up at stain. Stain slashed through the bag as Midoriya got in close. Midoriya ducked under stains katana and slid between his legs.

'Behind' stain thought as he slashed backwards to find nobody there.

'above ' stain think slashing upwards only to find he had been duped again.

Suddenly Midoriya appeared next to stain to spin kick him. When stain tried to retaliate he found nobody there. Midoriya dropped down on stain and punched him in the back of the head. Stain looked for Midoriya but couldn't find him anywhere. He started to panic internally. He heard a flutter of wings and swung there. He cut off a bat's wing. The bat grew to reveal Midoriya missing an arm.

'I didn't mean to cut his arm off.' thinks stain.

Midoriya grew his arm back to keep fighting which momentarily surprised him. It didn't surprise him long enough as he grabbed Midoriya's leg and threw him further down the alley. He rushed to Lida only to be met with yet another wall of fire.

'Shit the kid got his power back. But how did he get over there' thinks stain who turns to see todoroki shouto blasting fire at him.

Midoriya jumped to where todoroki is and explained the situation. He told todoroki to keep him away while he fought up close. Midoriya jabed, kicked, and bit at stain but nothing he did hit him. Stain was done testing Midoriya he needed to finish his job and these kids were stronger than he expected. Stain manages to cut of midoriya's left foot so he can rush Todoroki. He is about to stab todoroki when Lida gets up and kicks through his sword and launches him high into the air. He retaliates by throwing knives into Lida's and Todoroki's arms. Midoriya jumps over stain and drops in him while punching him in the back of the head. Lida leaps up at him and kicks him in the face. Todoroki sends a stream of fire into his midsection knocking him against the building. Stain rises to fight them knowing he will get knocked out if he gets hit much more.

'Wait where's the green kid' thinks stain.

He feels strong arms put him in a full nelson. He feels legs wrap around his midsection and a sharp pain in his shoulder. Stain looks back to see Midoriya burying his fangs into his shoulder. He feels the blood drain from him as he tries to shake him off. He sees Todoroki and Lida staring at the scene with slightly alarmed eyes before he passes out due to blood loss.

Native can finally move again. They tie up stain and carry him out of the alley as gran torino comes in and kicks Midoriya in the nose.

"What part of stay on the train don't you understand." yells gran angrily.

"In my defense I'm alive." says Midoriya.

"I can see that. Who are these three?" gran asks gesturing towards Lida, Todoroki, and native.

"These are classmates and a pro hero." says Midoriya.

Suddenly a large group of pro heros turn the corner and approach the scene. They call an ambulance to deal with the stab wounds and the police to deal with stain. A flying Nomu goes over head as Endeavor rounds the corner yelling at the heroes to catch it. The Nomu swoops down and grabs Midoriya. It begins to carry him away when stain cuts his restraints with a hidden blade and lunges at the Nomu. He stabs it in the brain killing it and making it drop him and Midoriya. Stain turns to the heroes as his mask falls off. He stares them down and talks about heroics but all of them are too afraid of the nightmarishly imposing figure in front of them to listen to a word he said when Midoriya roundhouse kicks stain in the back of the head knocking him out until he goes to prison. The students are taken to a hospital and as quickly as the chaos in Hosu started it came to an end.

* * *

I know I said I would update during the weekend (which I will still try to) but I felt like I was on a roll with that last chapter. Also tell me what you think about the way stain's quirk affects Midoriya's vampire abilities ( which he gets back). Also for the part where he disappeared and reappeared he was transforming into a bat so he wouldn't be seen then turning into a human-ish form when he hit stain In case I didn't explain that properly. C ya later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lida and Todoroki were taken to the nearest hospital. Midoriya and the heroes went with them but didn't need medical attention. Midoriya was allowed to stay with them under the pretense of feeling sick. He knew he couldn't get sick but he wanted to comfort Lida and Todoroki. He assumed they were scared. He honestly didn't know being a vampire muted out most fear. It would take something unbelievably terrifying to scare him. He stayed up to make sure they could fall asleep before he allowed himself to sleep. They all woke up later than usual the next morning.

"Looking back on it we did something great didn't we?" says Midoriya.

"Yeah" says Todoroki.

"I'm just glad we all came out alive" says Midoriya. " Although I think he could have killed us if he wanted to."

"Yeah" says Todoroki before turning to Lida "You're amazing being able to survive with all of the murderous intent he had directed towards you."

"No" Lida says "that's not it ...I"

Gran Torino and manuel walk in to check on their interns, interrupting Lida in the process.

"Gran Torino" says Midoriya greeting the mentor of his mentor.

"Manuel" greets Lida.

"Kid you can't comprehend the amount of complaints I have for you." says Gran Torino

"Sorry sir" says Midoriya who is completely willing to do it again.

"Before that, you've got a visitor" says Gran Torino "Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsurgame."

The dog man Kenji Tsurgame walks into the students rise out of respect for their visitor.

"You must be the U.A. students that fought the hero killer, right? Woof" says Tsurgame

'Woof' thinks MIdoriya.

"Yes" says Todoroki

'Why would the chief of police come here?' thinks todoroki.

"Regarding the Hero Killer we arrested. He had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof. Since you are U.A. students I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards and made sure quirks were not used as weapons. And then the profession of "Hero" emerged to fill that gap, woof. For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others actions that would normally be appropriate to denounce- to be accepted is thanks to early heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, woof. Even up against the hero killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their quirks without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. The three of you, and the pro heroes Endeavor, Manual, and Gran Torino must receive strict punishment." says Tsurgame.

"Wait a minute" says Todoroki " If Iida hadn't done anything Native would have been killed. If Midoriya hadn't come the two of them would have been killed." says Todoroki.

"Todoroki-" says Lida

"No one realized that the hero killer appeard. Are you saying we should have followed the rule and watched people get killed?" says Todoroki angrily.

"Are you saying that as long as it turns out alright, it's okay to bend the rules." says Tsurgame

"Isn't it a hero's job to save people?" shouts Todoroki.

"That is why you are not a full-fledged hero yet." says Tsurgame " Goodness, what are you being taught at U.A. and by Endeavor?"

"You dog" says Todoroki angrily as he walks towards Tsurgame.

"Stop. He is right" says Lida.

"Hold on. Hear him out until the end." says Gran Torino

"That was the official opinion of the police and the punishment and such would only happen if all of this was shown to the public. If this were made public you would probably be praised by the public, but you would have to be punished. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but if it is not made public, the burn scars would support Endeavor being the hero who saved the day, and it would end there, woof woof woof. Thankfully there were very few witnesses. This violation could be crushed here, woof. But this would also mean no one would know about your good judgement or achievements. Which do you prefer? Personally I don't want to be the one to find fault within such promising young ones because of one big mistake, woof." says Tsurgame.

"Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties." says Manuel.

"I am truly sorry." says Lida.

"All right. You'll cause trouble for others! If you understand, then don't do it again." says Manuel.

"I won't" says Lida.

"Sorry sir" says Midoriya.

"I am sorry you won't receive praise for your actions but I would like to say thank you, woof." says Tsurgame.

"Please start with that next time" says Todoroki.

Midoriya's phone started ringing and he excused himself to take the call.

"Hello" says Midoriya.

"Hi it's me Uraraka. I want to know how you are doing. I was so scared when I got your message. Please tell me your okay." says Uraraka.

"Yeah, Todoroki, Lida, and I are all fine." says Midoriya.

"That's good to hear." says Uraraka

"Uraraka we have to get started" says Gun head the pro she is interning with.

"Oh uh sorry sir. I'll be right there" says Uraraka.

"I have to go. By Deku." says Uraraka.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asks Gun Head.

"No. Uh were not doing anything like that" says uraraka.

"Do you like him?" asks Gun Head.

"Uh. I don't know maybe." says uraraka.

" Girl, you can't say maybe. I'm invested now yes or no." says Gun Head shaking with anticipation.

"Yes" says Uraraka.

"Hey Uraraka you forgot to end the call." says Midoriya.

Uraraka is shocked into silence.

"Oh my gosh. Do you like her back?" asks Gun Head.

"Absolutely" says Midoriya.

"YES" yells Gun Head.

"Wait. you like me back." asks Uraraka.

"Yeah. Also I know you're busy now so I'm going to try to make this brief but we should go out." says Midoriya.

"Absolutely we will talk about when and where later." says Uraraka.

They both hang up.

'Izuocha has sailed' they think in unison.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I want to apologize for not updating on Sunday like I said I would. I got busy. I would like to make this up to all of you by making the ship sail. The sails are raised and the wind is strong the might izuocha battle ship has begun to sail.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is going to be a filler date between Midoriya and Uraraka, with some help from Inko and All Might.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Midoriya was released from the hospital he went back to his internship with Gran Torino. They continued to spar and work against low level robbers and muggers on their nightly patrols. Over the entire internship he managed to take down twenty three different villains with Gran Torino's supervision. He also managed to improve his speed and movement dramatically. Soon after the internship. Midoriya and the rest of class 1-A returned home with two days before returning to school. Midoriya decided to call Uraraka and discuss what they were going to do for their date.

"Hey Deku." says Uraraka.

"Hey Uraraka. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what to do for our date." says Midoriya.

"Oh. I would love to go to a restaurant like Olive Garden or Red Lobster.(I love those places and feel like they deserve to be mentioned.) Actually those restaurants are expensive we can go somewhere else if you want." says Uraraka.

"Those are fine I can afford it" says Midoriya.

"Then I would like Olive garden" says Uraraka.

"How is tonight at six?" asks Midoriya.

"That sounds good." says Uraraka.

"Great. I will see then" says Midoriya.

"Okay. See you later Deku" says Uraraka.

They both hang up and wonder what they are going to do. Suddenly they know exactly who to ask for help.

"Mom, I need your help." says Midoriya.

"What do you need, Izuku." says Inko.

"Can you help me get ready for a date later today?" asks Midoriya.

"My baby has girlfriend?" Inko says with shock and pride.

"Yeah I do" says Midoriya.

"MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" sreams Inko excitedly.

After calming herself down she gave him advice helped him put together a handsome outfit.

 **Meanwhile at Uraraka apartment**

"Hey gun head" says Uraraka.

"Uraraka by the end of this date your boyfriend will feel like a god with your goddess like beauty next to him" says Gun Head excitedly.

They spend the rest of the day looking at clothes to wear and hyping her up.

 **Meanwhile at Dagobah municipal beach park**

"And that is why I want your advice." Midoriya finishes explaining.

"I see" says All Might. " I think you should complement her and make her feel like a goddess."

"She is a godess" says Midoriya.

"That's the spirit" says All Might. " Also here is all of the yen in my back pocket."

"Wait, All Might this way to much money." says Midoriya.

"Nonsense and good luck on your date" says Johnny bravo… sorry I meant All Might.

 **Later that day at Olive Garden at five fifty five.**

"Hey Deku" says uraraka

"Hey Uraraka. Wow I feel like a god with your goddess like beauty next to me." says Midoriya.

'It worked' thinks Uraraka.

They both move to the waiting area to get there table. After some small talk they soon have a table and a salad.

"Are you going to eat anything?" asks Uraraka.

"I still can't eat food." says Midoriya.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry I made you take me to a restaurant when you can't eat food" apologizes Uraraka.

"It's okay because there is no food in the world sweeter than you" says Midoriya.

'Nice one Midoriya' thinks Midoriya.

"That was a nice one Deku" says Uraraka.

"You're a nice one" says Midoriya.

"Smooth" says Uraraka as she eats he spaghetti . ( She ordered spaghetti)

"Hey we should tell each other an interesting fact about ourselves." says Uraraka.

"I'll go first. So bassicaly I died once." says Midoriya.

"...Um" says Uraraka.

"Was I too blunt" asks Midoriya.

"Sort of." says Uraraka.

"Sorry. It's just thay when I'm with you I can't focus on what I'm saying and all i can think about is how stunningly pretty and perfect you are." says Midoriya.

"That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said. Thank you so much for saying that." says Uraraka while blushing profusely.

"Also there is one more thing I want to tell you seeing as we are kind off dating now" says Midoriya.

"What is it Deku?" asks Uraraka.

Midoriya then begins to explain that he used to be quirkless and is now a vampire and all of the other stuff.(Except things like Hosu and All Might and One For All). Soon after that It is Eight and Midoriya is walking uraraka home.

 **Meanwhile on a nearby roof top**

"It is going perfectly" says Inko

"Young Midoriya is doing a wonderful job" agrees All Might.

"So is Uraraka." says Gun Head

 **Back with the date**

"This is a nice apartment." says Midoriya "But where are your parents?"

"This is just an apartment I live in becuase it is close to U.A.. My parents got me a room here because their construction company built it." says Uraraka "It gets lonely sometimes, thats why I want to ask if you can spend the night we have a comfy couch." says uraraka blushing.

"Let me ask my mom" says Midoriya who is internally panicking

 **Meanwhile on Midoriya's phone**

 **Izuku: Can I spend the night with my girlfreind?**

 **Inko: Sure. do you need any condoms?**

 **Izuku: NOT THAT KIND OF SLEEP OVER**

 **Inko:I'll buy some just to be safe**

 **Izuku:...Fine**

 **Back to the date**

"She said yes" says Midoriya

"Yay" says Uraraka as she pulls out her nintendo switch set on decimating Midoriya in Mario Kart.

 **Back on the roof**

"Nice" says All Might

"Nice" says Inko

"Nice" says Gun Head.

"I didn't think he had it in him" says All Might.

"Hah My son owes me chores" says Mitsuki who showed up out of nowhere.

"Dammit" says Bakugou who knows he has been defeated despite not being present.

 **Back at the date**

"How are you so good at Mario Kart." asks Uraraka

"Vampire powers" says Midoriya.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I hope you liked that chapter. I though I should do something with their relationship. I tried to make it funny please tell me if it was. Next chapter will be the final exam, also I plan on adding more vampire powers but they aren't practical in fights. Like being really good at mario kart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Midoriya woke up onn Uraraka's floor. He looked around and saw uraraka next to him in a deep sleep.

'Cute' thinks Midoriya.

Badump

'Did she just make my heart start again?' thinks Midoriya. 'That's impresive she made my heart beat.'

Uraraka started to murmur in her sleep.

"Deku, let's make out" says Uraraka before roling back over and bumping into Midoriya waking her up.

"Oh hey Deku" says Uraraka with a blush remembering her dream.

"Hey Uraraka. Did you know that you mutter in your sleep?" asks Midoriya.

"Really? What did I say?" asks Uraraka

"You said 'Deku, let's make out' and I think that's a great idea." says Midoriya smoothly.

They both lean in for a kiss when gun head kicks the door down.

"Lips to yourself, Mr. Midoriya. Naw just kidding I wanted to be here for the best girls first kiss." says Gun Head.

"That's so embarrasing" says Uraraka.

"Works for me" says Midoriya excitedly as he plants his lips on hers.

Midoriya pulls away and says, " How was that?".

"Great" says Gun head and Uraraka

"Ok bye." says Gun Head before leaving.

"That guy is cute" says Midoriya

"I know. It's imposible for villains to fight him because of that." says Uraraka.

"Neat" says Midoriya.

They spend the rest of the morning together before Midoriya has to go home.

The next day at school everyone is discussing their internships.

"I think the most exciting internships belonged to those guys" says Kirishimai as he gestures to the students who were at Hosu.

"Yeah did you guys see that video about the hero killer. He was so cool." says Kaminari.

"You dip shit why would you say that." says Kyoaka

"Oh sorry Iida" apologizes Kaminari.

"It's okay. Even I think his determination is commendable." says Iida.

 **Later that day**

"Are you all ready for your final exams?" asks Aizawa

"Yes sir" says the class.

"Yeah we'll kick that robot butt." yells Kaminari.

"Yeah" agrees Mina.

"Wrong" says Aizawa's scarf.

But it wasn't a scarf talking it was Nezu the bear, dog, mouse person, who was currently leaving the scarf.

"You will be facing teachers instead of robots." says Nezu.

The teams are shown and it's Midoriya and Bakugou against All Might.

 **The matches are the same as in the show except All Might vs. Midoriya and Bakugou so I will only write that match.**

"What's the plan Kachan?" asks Midoriya.

"I go in and kick his ass." says Bakugou.

"Okay we got this." says Midoriya.

"Wait, youre not going to tell me no." says Bakugou who is genuinly surprised.

"No, I think that we can beat him in raw power." says Midoriya.

"START" screeches the loudspeaker

"Let's go." says Midoriya.

They walk into the city confidently only to have a blur launch itself at them and hit Bakugou in the face. Midoriya would have been hit but he turned into a bat at the last second. All might grabs the bat and throws it into a building. Midoriya jumps back out to fight All Might. He activates 100 percent full cowling and regenerates through the damage and lunges at All Might.

In terms of strenght Midoriya is stronger and faster but he can't seem to get a hit in. While All Might is slaming away at his ribs. Bakugou has woken up and shoots an explosion at All Might.

He dodges, runs up to Bakugou and throws him into Midoriya. Midoriya catches him and jumps into a back Alley.

"We can't beat him" says Midoriya. "We've got the power but he's so much more skilled than us."

"Alright well you always have a fucking idea so come up with one you shitty nerd." says Bakugou.

"Okay I got it" says Midoriya.

 **With All Might**

'I wonder where they are' thinks All Might as he jogs to the gate.

Suddenly Midoriya jumps out of a back alley and punches All Might in the face.

"Nice attack but it will take more than that to stop me" says All Might

Bakugou jumps out of a back alley behind All Might and hits him in the back. He then uses an explosion to launch him over all might and aim his gauntlet at him. Midoriya aims both of his arms and gets ready to release a massive wave of flames.

'Shit' thinks All Might before a massive explosion and wave of fire send him back.

Midoriya and Bakugou begin to run away and almost make it to the gate before All Might shows up again and knocks them both gets back up and jumps at All Might. The lock arms in a display of power. They push their strength to 100 percent and are at a stalemate.

"Kachan run" yells Midoriya.

'Shit' thinks All Might again.

He tries to break awat but Midoriya tightens his grip and locks his jaw around All Might's left forearm.

"HERO TEAM WINS" the loudspeaker says.

"Great job Kachan" says Midoriya.

"Whatever you fucking nerd." says Bakugou.

'He matched All Might's strenght.' thinks Bakugou completely bewildered " How strong is he? How long has he been hiding this power? I swear I'll figure it out soon."

* * *

 **Authors note**

Hooray we made it to 20 chapters. I know the thing with him matching All Might in strength may have a bit much but I wan't to emphasize that they have the similar physical strength and that All Might is just more experience. Next Chapter Will be the training camp see you then.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **In the league of villains bar**

The members of the league were all off doing there own thing except for Kurogiri and Tomura. Suddenly a monitor in the room lights up showing only the words audio only.

"Tomura Shigaraki" says the deep threatening voice of All for one.

"Yes Master." says Shigaraki

"I'd like to make a request with your idea for a mission." says All For One.

"What do you need me to do?" asks Tomura.

"I want you to kidnap your target and the tall green haired boy name Midoriya Izuku." says All For One.

"I won't fail, But I would like to ask why?" says Tomura

"I believe that he will be the vampire to inherit the powers of Count Dracula himself. My reason for thinking this is that from you mentioned during the boys fight with the Nomu. The one where his arms increased in size and strength. I believe that that is the beast form of the Count. I want your troops to be careful around this boy. I believe he is dangerous enough for me to have to send you some help." says All For One.

"What are you going to send?" asks Tomura.

"I am going to send the Belmonts. They are one of the most prestigious vampire hunting families in the world. They aren't as good as they used to be but there are several of them now. They will help with our cause." says All For One.

The screen goes dark as the conversation ends.

'Just you wait Izuku Midoriya you and your vampiric armies will work for me.' thinks All For One.

 **Meanwhile at U.A.**

Class 1-A and 1-B are getting onto their busses and preparing to leave for the training camp. It is a long ride and Midoriya and Uraraka sit and talk about the training until the bus stops. The students step out of the bus and see to women dressed in cat like costumes.

"Hey I know them. Those are the wild wild pussycats. They are a hero team that specializes in rescue and they have been working for-" Midoriya says before getting cut off by one of the pussycats taking a swing at his head, which he ducks under.

"I'm 18 at heart yells" the cat lady.

"Anyways" says the other cat lady "I'm mandalay and this is pixie bob and we will help train you."

"Do you see that mountain over there that is the camp enjoy the hike kids." says Pixie Bob before throwing them down the hill.

"This is private property so you can use your quirks as much as you want." says Mandalay.

"Wait, what are you still doing here?" asks Pixie Bob as she saw that Midriya was unaffected by the wave of dirt that launched everyone else down.

"Simple, I'm just that good." says Midoriya smugly as he jumps down the side of the hill to join in on the chaos in the forest.

Midoriya and the rest of his classmates began decimating all of the dirt monsters in their way for several hours until they reached the camp. Everyone looked exhausted except for Midoriya and Uraraka who was know getting down from Midoriya's shoulders.

'Lucky bastard' thinks MIneta.

"That was great especially you five" Pixie bob says while pointing at Bakugou,Todoroki,Lida,Midoriya,and Uraraka.

"It was really smart how you two used your speed and momentum and her zero gravity to throw objects as hard as you did." says Mandalay as she gestures to Midoriya and Uraraka.

"I call dibs"screeches Pixie bob as she runs at the four previously mentioned boys.

"Actually this one is mine" says Uraraka as she lifts Midoriya and carries him away from the desperate pussycat.

"Knew it" says Mina

"Put your things up and eat. Then you can go to the hotsprings." says Mandalay.

Everyone put up their belongings and ate their food then went to the hotsprings for a relaxing evening to end a hectic day.

"Hey Midoriya" says Kaminari

"Whats up" says Midoriya

"You might want a longer towel" says Kaminari

"Oh" says Midoriya before leaving and returning with a longer towel.

Complete silence fell over the girls side of the hotspring as they heard this until Mina started laughing and Uraraka started blushing.

"You know what's on the other side of this wall."says Mineta

"MINETA NO" yells IIda

"MINETA YES" screeches mineta as he climbs up the wall.

When Mineta is about to reach the top Kota peeks his head around the wall and says, " If you want to be a hero you should learn to be decent beforehand." before slapping his hand and making him fall on Iida.

Kota turns back around and sees the girls before panicking and falling over. Midoriya jumps up to catch him. Midoriya brings him into mandalay and asks if the boy has something against heroes.

"Why do you think that?" asks Mandalay.

"I hear what he has been muttering under his breath." says Midoriya.

Mandalay sighs and explains how Kota's parents died and the way it affected him.

 **The next day**

The quirk training has begun and everybody was dying. Midoriya had to shoot a maximum wave of fire then ice then lightning to increase elemental powers. He also had to improve his regeneration by having aoyama shoot his beams into his back. He used his free hand to hold the weights yaoyorozu was making. This went on for most of the day until it was time for dinner. Midoriya drank his blood and took a tray of food out after Kota.

"Hey Kota." says Midoriya

"I don't want to talk to any hero." says Kota

"I know why you hate heroes" says Midoriya

"What, did Mandalay tell you?" asks Kota angrily.

"Yeah. sorry. I wanted to tell you a story. Once when I was younger I was attacked by a villain. Do you know who saved me?" asks Midoriya.

"Some hero" says Kota

"Wrong, Nobody saved me. I was left to die and woke up in the hospital two days later. Before that I didn't have a quirk but dying was what I needed to do to get my powers. I firmly believe that there should always be heroes because not everyone will be as lucky as me and come back stronger most won't come back at all. I understand your reasoning but not all heroes are show offs trying to flaunt their power around. There always is and always will be true heroes in the world." says Midoriya.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

So yeah I'm going to change this ark a little bit. I think vampire hunters would add something interesting to the story and yes Midoriya will become much stronger than he already is.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midoriya walked back down the mountain after telling Kota his story. He hoped that Kota listened and tried to understand where he was coming from when he told him that heroes are essential. He met up with his class who were roasting marshmallows before tonight's secret special event that the pussycats are hosting.

"Hey Deku." says Uraraka "Where were you?"

"I was going for a walk. You know how much I love the moon." says Midoriya knowing that the moon has been a symbol of vampiric power for centuries.

"Hey do you know why Mineta has been glaring at you?" asks Uraraka.

"I have an idea" chuckles Midoriya.

"Oh, What is it?" asks Uraraka completely forgetting the events from the last chapter.

"Uh, I'll tell you when you're older." says Midoriya trying not to ruin his girlfriends innocence.

"We're the same age." says Uraraka.

"Yeah, but not the same species so it's different." says Midoriya.

"Wait Midoriya you're not human?" asks Kirishima.

'Shit' thinks Midoriya.

"I know I'm far beyond any human" Midoriya says in a spot on Bakugou impression so that it seems like a joke.

Kirishima chuckles at the impression of his explosive best friend and starts talking with Kaminari.

'Smooth' thinks Midoriya

'That really was smooth' replies Uraraka mentally

'WAIT DID WE JUST TELEPATHICALLY COMMUNICATE' the young couple think at the same time.

'Hold on I'm gonna try talking to someone else.' thinks Midoriya.

Midoriya stares at the glaring Bakugou and thinks 'midoriya is better than you'

Bakugou doesn't react at all surprising midoriya.

'Deku that was to me' thinks uraraka

'Oh, I guess I can't telepathically speak with anyone else' thinks midoriya

"Alright kids listen up. The test of courage is about to start." Says mandalay who just arrived.

'Sorry about saying I'm better than you. Nobody is better than you because your perfect' thinks Midoriya.

Uraraka usually blushes when midoriya complements her but know she is uncharacteristically not blushing at all.

"Did you get that message?" Midoriya asks out loud.

"You sent a message?" says Uraraka.

"Huh,I guess I have to work on the telepathy." says Midoriya.

"Oh by the way all of the students that failed the exams are coming with me for their lessons." says Aizawa.

"Aww man" says the group that failed as they follow Aizawa.

The class was split into groups of two except Midoriya who was the odd man out. He didn't really mind he knew he would scare the oponents if anyone was going to get scared. Most of the groups were sent into the forest. Suddenly a lizard looking man and a large quite obviously muscular women walk into the clearing. Pixie bob goes flying towards the woman who slams her head into the ground with a large piece of metal.

"Everybody run back to the lodge and stay there." yells Mandalay

"Yes mam." yells Iida as he pulls the students with him.

"Wait, I know where Kota is I can find bring him somewhere safe." yells Midoriya as he runs into the forest.

He runs for a little while before finding Kota's hideout and seeing him with a large man who looked like he was about to kill Kota. Midoriya slid under the mans legs and pulled Kota out of a super powered punches path. The man looks at Midoriya before tapping a button on his mask and putting it down. Midoriya reaches for his phone only to realize that it broke.

"Hey you're that Midoriya kid right?" asks the man.

"I am. Who are you?" asks Midoriya.

"Call me muscular." says Muscular.

"Not a bad name considering your quirk." says Midoriya noting the mans abundance of muscle fiber.

"It's better than anything you could come up with." says Muscular.

"So what are you here for?" asks Midoriya.

"I'm supposed to kidnap you and some kid named Bakugou." says Muscular.

"Wait, why would you tell me your plan?" asks Midoriya baffled by this mans incompetence or overconfidence.

"Simple, because you can't stop us." says Muscular.

'Is he refering to the villains I saw earlier? No, I hear more than three heartbeats. He's not alone up here' thinks Midoriya.

"Kota, get into that cave and don't come out until I say it's okay. If you need my help you need to scream as loud as you can." says Midoriya.

"Okay" says Kota as he runs into the cave.

Muscular dashes for Kota as Midoriya activates full cowling and stops him. Midoriya gets into a brawl with Muscular each one jabing and swinging at the other until a whip wraps around Midoriya's ankle and pulls him away. He turns around and barely ducks under a sword aimed at his neck. He shakes off the whip and jumps away to see three people wearing a Belmont crest alongside muscular. He begins to shoot fire at them. He ducks, dodges and rolls away from a whip. He desperately tries to dodges a seemingly endless wave of throwing knives. He dodges a swinging sword and powerful arms knowing that the weapons are designed to kill vampires with ease. He counters when he can but he is too busy dodging to fight back. Muscular lands some hits making his survival that much harder to achieve. He knows he needs a plan and he comes up with one. The next time the swords man and muscular go for an attack he pushes muscular infront of the swordsman. The swords mans blade goes through musculars shoulder. He uses the breif confusion to knock them out and take the sword. He removes it's anti-vampire magic and begins to move towards the hunter with the whip. He manages to get the whip wrapped around the blade as he yanks the hunter towards himself and knocks him out. He throws the sword into the knife throwers legs and kicks him in the head taking him out. He gets Kota from the cave.

"Get on my back." says Midoriya.

"Okay" says Kota

He takes Kota to the cabin and tells him to go inside while he helps his friends. Several minutes ago he recieved the message that he was allowed to fight and he intended to do so. He looks for his friends for a while when he sees shoji and Todoroki fly overhead.

'That way' thinks Midoriya as he leaps after them.

They land before him and start fighting. He lands and joins them his arrival begins to turn the battle around. The arival of Uraraka and Tsuyu help immensly . Then a clanking sound is heard as Midoriya bends over backwards to dodge a weapon he knows all to well. He looks to where it came from and sees another man with the Belmont crest holding the morning star.

He tries to fight this man but he is unlike any other. The hunter and the prey find themselves in a battle where neither side can get a hit. Midoriya realizes that the rest of his classmates that are present are getting fought back including Aoyama who he didn't notice arrive earlier.

"STOP" yells Midoriya as he puts up an ice wall separating the two groups.

"Listen to me. I know you want Me and Bakugou. I know the magicain was holding Bakugou. The magicain is know trapped by my ice so I'll come with you if everybody else goes free. Deal" says Midoriya.

"I'm not making a deal with a monster!" exclaimes the Belmont.

"Wait" says Dabi. "He has compress and the kids in that ice. It's either we kill the kids and are forced to leave by pros or we get away with one."

"Dabi, just melt the ice." says Toga.

"He can freeze faster than I can melt." says Dabi. "You've got a deal."

Midoriya and Dabi free compress's marbles and opens an uncouncios Bakugou and Tokoyami. He slides them down the glacier. He then frees compress.

"Deku, wait!" yells Uraraka.

"I'm sorry but if I don't do this you are all going to die. The fire guy was right. There really is no way we win this." says Midoriya.

Suddely a chain wraps around Midoriya.

"Do you know what happens if you touch the end of this chain?" asks the Belmont.

"I die." says Midoriya simply.

"Yes, now come along." says the Belmont as he drags him through Kurogiri's portal.

The rest of the league follow after them.

"NOOOOO" yells Uraraka.

 **Meanwhile at the league of villains bar**

"Hello, Midoriya. I've been expecting you." says a deep rough voice through a television screen.

"And who are you?" asks Midoriya.

"You may call me All For One." says the voice.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

So in this story because I forgot to specify spinner and magne were at the fight between the students and the league near the end of the chapter. This is what tipped the scales of the battle to the point that Midoriya assumed that if he didn't do something somebody would die. Also I decided to have aoyama fight instead of doing a single blast because he deserves more attention. The Belmont at the end was the eldest and the boss of the other hunters. Tell me how you feel about the belmont's being a major part of this story. I don't comment on it but I love all of the reviews you leave. I will talk again at the end of the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"You may call me All For One." says The voice

"Okay, All For One, who are you and what do you want from me?" asks Midoriya.

"You don't have to pretend you don't know me. I know who your power came from. It was All Might that made you much more formidable than you already are, and for what I want with you, well I want you to join my league of villains." says All For One.

"You want me to do what?" asks Midoriya with shock in his voice.

 **The day Before**

"Sensei, why do you think the vampire will join us?" asks Shigaraki.

"The boy has vampiric instincts. His rage has been amplified since becoming a vampire. I also know about the life he lived before becoming a vampire. The boy was quirkless and deemed worthless by all of his peers and even his own father who left him and his poor mother. He wanted to be a hero a true one that helped everyone that they can, but everyone told him no. He is a lot like the villains in your vanguard action squad, he has suffered his whole life. All that he needs is the right push and he will realize that society doesn't deserve his power or any heroes power." says All For One illuminating his protege on his intricate thought process.

"I see" says Shigaraki.

 **Present time outside a hospital**

"Kirishima, you can't just try to rescue Midoriya. You would be breaking the law and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves for thinking this is a good Idea." yells Iida.

"We aren't going to fight we are just going to sneak him out." says Kirishima.

"Yaoyorozu, please do not give them the tracker. I know we want him back but we can't break the law like this please listen to me." says Iida.

"Iida, he would do the same for us we're going." says Uraraka.

"...Fine then I will come along to make sure it stays a stealth operation." says Lida.

 **With the investigation teams**

"These are the locations of the league of villains. You are to move out immediately. Do your best and bring Midoriya home." says Detective Tsukauchi as he finishes presenting the information and the plan.

"Yes sir" says the swat team and the pro heroes before they move to their target.

"It seems that the kid is still as troublesome as ever." says Gran Torino.

"It's my job as a mentor to get him out of that trouble." says All Might.

 **Back with the league of villains bar**

The rest of the league and the Belmont have reached the room Midoriya is in.

"I know what your life was like." says All For One

"What do you mean?" asks Midoriya.

"I know that you used to be quirkless before you were a vampire. I know that everybody turned on you as soon as you were confirmed as quirkless. Your own father left you. All of your friends left you. They beat you down for years. Day after day you were beaten and burned. Your best friend told you to commit suicide. Can you honestly tell me that you believe that the society that denied you truly deserves your sympathy and your help." says All For One.

"You know what. You're right people don't deserve my sympathy or help, but I'll be damned if turn my back on people the way they turned their back on me." says Midoriya.

"I hoped you would see it my way. No matter you have time to think about it. Kurogiri send the Belmont over for his reward." says All For One.

"Yes sir." says Kurogiri.

Kurogiri opens a portal in front of Belmont. Belmont continues to sit down concentrating until his hands glow bright red.

"Y-You're magically gifted aren't you?" asks Midoriya.

"I am." says Belmont.

"What did you do?" asks Midoriya.

"I've disabled your magic." says Belmont.

Belmont walks through the portal to meet All For One.

"Hello there." says All for one.

"You promised me a reward." says Belmont

"That I did. Allow me to say, you have a wonderful quirk. Physical enhancement and a sense for danger and how to avoid it makes anyone a dangerous enemy. As you've requested I'll give you hyper regeneration." says All For One.

"Thank you, but why are you willing to give away something so special?"asks Belmont.

"I was hit by a quirk that could permanently disable quirks. It no longer works in my body, but I hope it works in yours. If the vampire escapes I wan't you to use it to kill him." says All For One.

All For one grabs his phone and send a message to Kurogiri. A portal soon opens and Belmont goes back to the bar.

"Oh you're back. You mind if I ask a question?" says Midoriya.

"What is it?" says Belmont.

"How fucked am I?" says Midoriya.

"If I were in charge, more than you are now." says Belmont.

"That doesn't answer my question." says Midoriya.

"You don't deserve an answer you monster." says Belmont.

"Do you honestly believe I wanted to become a monster? Why would I want to lose most of my sense of emotion? Why would anyone want to have to drink the blood of the species that they used to be? They don't. Nobody wants to be a monster you racist fuck." yells Midoriya.

"You really think you can make me feel sympathy for you? I'm not that easy to trick you little bastard. You deserve no sympathy or power, all you deserve is death. You have no idea what you have coming to you." says Belmont

"Oh, I have no idea what's coming to me? No, you have no idea what's coming to you." says Midoriya.

"I have a weapon disigned to kill monsters like you." says Belmont.

"Oh yeah, well I have an All Might." says Midoriya.

"You have a what?" says Belmont.

"That." says Midoriya.

"Whats that?" asks Belmont.

"Hello Pizza la camino."

"Who the fuck ordered a pizza? Seriously, nothing goes better with pizza than a kidnapping. What the fuck is wrong with you pe-" says Belmont before getting cut off by a loud crashing noise.

"SMASH" yells All Might as he smashes through the wall.

* * *

 **authors note**

So I'm gonna have Belmont kind of work to keep midoriya from being too overpowered. I will try to update next week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Smash" yells All Might as destroys a wall and enters the building.

All Might is followed by Gran Torino, Kamui Woods, and edgeshot. Kamui woods uses his wooden arms to wrap up all of the villains.

"Damn it" says Belmont.

"That's right cocksucker. You're getting arrested like you deserve says" Midoriya as he gets in Belmonts face mockingly.

"Go fuck yourself." says belmont.

"Eat my vampiric ass" says Midoriya.

"Uhh, young Midoriya?" says All Might.

"Yeah?" says Midoriya looking back innocently at All Might.

"Do you know this guy?" says All Might.

"Kurogiri, get the Nomus!" yells Shigaraki

"They aren't in their places." says Kurogiri

"We raided both of your bases. Now tell me where he is." says All Might

"Are you fucking serious? This can't be happening." says Shigaraki.

"SHIGARAKI" yells All Might

"I HATE YOU" yells shigaraki

Black gooey portals open around the bar. Nomus come out of the portal and drag the heroes in and out of the building into the fight. The villains And Midoriya have the same goo come out of their mouth and nose and are teleported away. All Might reaches for Midoriya but barely misses and Midoriya is taken away yet again.

"NOOOO" yells All Might

All Might is interrupted by several Nomus coming at him.

"Toshinori, The nomus are here which means that he is at the warehouse go now." says Gran Torino.

All Might leaps away to find his successor.

 **Meanwhile at the destroyed Nomu Hangar**

"There you are." says All For One.

Midoriya looks around only to find the city around him completely destroyed. He smells hoping to find someone alive nearby. He is met with a smell he had hoped not to find.

'Leave' thinks Midoriya.

'How did we hear that thinks the students that came to rescue Midoriya.

'I am speaking telepathically. All Might is on his way here with more heroes. Leave all I have to do is buy time and I can recover from injuries, so leave and I will be back before you know it.' thinks Midoriya.

'We can't leave you' thinks Uraraka

"Hello Midoriya" says All For One

'Yes you can' thinks Midoriya

"What do you want?" asks Midoriya

"I want you to know the situation you're in. Which you do for the most part. You know the heroes are coming and all you have to do is not get captured. However we know this as well and have no intention of catching you. Now we have to kill you." says All For one.

All For one shoots a wave of air at Midoriya. He jumps over it and shoots a stream of fire. All For one shoots a larger wave of air that Midoriya can't dodge, but it is blocked by All Might who has just arrived.

"Looks like I'm out of time to kill your student." says All For One.

He shoots tendrils out of his fingers and hits Kurogiri with them and opens a portal he throws the league of villains through the portal including Belmont.

"All Might I believe it's finally time for us to finish this but first." says All For one before snapping his fingers.

As soon as he snaps a blur shoots by and sends Midoriya flying. All Might jumps to help Midoriya but is grabbed and thrown by All For One. The symbol of peace and the kingpin of crime start to fight each other furiously. The leave craters and destruction over the already damaged city. Gran Torino shows up and escorts the heroes in training away from the battle while Midoriya is left to fight the blur. The blur comes around several times shattering Midoriya's ribs almost as fast as he can grow them.

"Who are you?" asks Midoriya

The blur stops in front of him to reveal a buff man with gray hair and the eyes and fangs of a vampire.

"You look familiar" says Midoriya.

"I look like my sister. The vampire you sent to prison at the USJ." says the vampire

"I meant what is your name?" says Midoriya

"I go by the blur." says The newly named vampire.

"Isn't that what the author was calling you before I asked. That's just lazy writing." says Midoriya.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it." says the blur

"So mr. Blur is there any chance you won't try to kill me?" asks Midoriya casually

"No" says the Blur

"Damn it" says Midoriya.

The blur picks up speed and continues to hit Midoriya faster than he can block or counter. All Might is getting thrown around and a news helicopter is flying above the city showing this tragic event. All For One aims a powerful attack at All Might as the blur continues his onslaught against Midoriya now tearing off limbs.

"You really shouldn't dodge this" says All For One

"Why is that" asks All Might

"Please help me" says a voice behind All Might

All Might realizes that if he dodges this attack that woman is going to die so he gets into position to block and a powerful shock wave shoots forward and is mostly deflected. The person left standing when the dust clears is not the symbol of peace that the world knows and loves. It is now a skinny injured man rising to fight a battle he is clearly outmatched in.

'Shit' thinks Midoriya as the blur shoots by and takes his left arm.

All For One prepares to launch another powerful wave at All Might. Without his power he can't block or dodge. All For One releases a powerful wave of energy meant to kill his nemesis. Midoriya launches himself forward as fast as he can to block the wave of energy that is bearing down on him and All Might.

'I can't block this. I can't move All Might out of the way. I can't regenerate anymore. I can't do anything. I guess all that's left for me to do is die.' thinks MIdoriya

The world around Midoriya changes and he is now standing on a balcony overlooking a massive castle and a beautiful field.

"Where am I" asks Midoriya

"My castle" says Another vampire to his right startling Midoriya

"And who are you" asks Midoriya

"Count Dracula" says the vampire

"Count Dracula! What does someone like you want from someone like me" asks Midoriya.

"I'm getting old. I won't live forever and I need someone to hold the thrown when I leave. I want that person to be you, Midoriya." says Dracula

"Why me" asks Midoriya

"We will talk about that later. Now drink my blood and take my power." says Dracula

Midoriya Bites Dracula's neck and takes some blood.

"You know have the power of the strongest vampire to walk the earth. Go, save your hero and all of those civillians." says Dracula.

"Yes sir" says Midoriya.

"Oh, and one more thing. When you see the Blur, beat him wthin an inch of his life and hang him by his entrails" says Dracula before sending Midoriya back.

The shock wave moves forwards and goes straight towards Midoriya hitting him directly. When the dust clears Midoriya is gone and replace by a ten foot tall beast with wings massive claws, fangs and horns.

The beast stares down All For One and says, "You're fucked".

* * *

 **Authors Note**

It's Dracula time and Midoriya is now super strong. I am going to try to update again this week. Also I f you have any questions or comments about the story I will start addressing them in my Authors Notes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning blood and serious injuries**

Midoriya continued to stare down all for one. The blur charged Midoriya aiming to rip his head off but Midoriya turned last second and let Blur's momentum carry him into his arm. He closed his hand around Blur's neck and threw him at all for one. All for one caught him and the two villains stared back at Midoriya.

"I have a question." says Midoriya

"Ask away." says All for one

"Do you have a religion?" asks Midoriya

"Odd time for that question isn't it?" asks All for one

"If you have one, I would suggest you pray before this fight starts because you won't get the chance when it's over." says Midoriya.

"Oh, you really think that you're going to kill me?" asks All for One.

"Hmm, I guess I'll let you live. Just a moment please." says Midoriya

Midoriya begins flying up to the news helicopter that is recording the battle.

"The following scenes are going to contain violence,blood,gore, and possibly death. Viewer discretion is advised." says Midoriya before he stops flapping his new wings and dropping down to the opponents in front of him in the a threatening stance.

"So… who goes first?" asks Midoriya

Blur rushes forward as midoriya sides steps away from his punch. All For One shoots a ball of fire at Midoriya which is dodged gracefully. The Blur reappears behind Midoriya and puts him in a full nelson. All For one rushes forwards and punches Midoriya in the stomach sending him and the Blur flying. The blur grabs Midoriya and throws him into the ground leaving a crater. All for one looks into the crater only to find nobody there. Midoriya is behind him in an instant. He fires off a barrage of punches into his opponents stomach. The blur tries to hit Midoriya again but All for one is thrown into him and they both fly past. While they are flying Midoriya freezes both of them and fires a wave of electricity. He then shoots his fire at maximum output melting the ice and scorching the earth around them. All for one gets up and fires a massive laser out of his hands, but it isn't aimed at Midoriya it's aimed at All Might. Midoriya throws All Might out of the way and takes the hit. He begins to regenerate the limbs he lost from the attack when another laser hits him. He gets hit again and again and again until his regeneration fails heal him apart from growing back limbs.

'Shit, I can't move. I can't heal. I can't do anything.' thinks Midoriya as time seems to move in slow motion 'All I can do is wait for this attack. Dammit I can't die here. I'm so sorry mom. I'm sorry All Might. I'm sorry Dracula. I've failed all of you. I'm a pathetic successor.'

"Young Midoriya please get up." mutters All Might as he struggles to remain awake.

'He's right. I can't die here. I'm better than that. I have to see mom again. I have to see Uraraka again. I have to make amends with Kachan. There's still so much I have to do. I can't die. I won't die. Never again.' thinks Midoriya

The wave of energy burst from all for one's hands aimed to finally kill Midoriya. When the wave is about to hit Midoriya it gets sent flying. Midoriya is seen in his human looking form with his shirt missing and his body covered in cuts some small some massive. One of his ribs is broken in such a position that it sticks out of his body leaving a trail of blood dripping onto the ground.

"It's gonna take more than that to stop me." says Midoriya

'This kid really is the perfect successor' thinks All Might as he gets up and puts the last of his power into his right hand.

"Both of them are back up we still have a chance." says the newscaster.

"Come On All Might" screams the world in agony and despair.

"Win Midoriya" screams the people who want to see such a determined child live to keep fighting for the greater good.

"Can you move?" asks All Might

"I said it would take more than that to stop me. Didn't I?" says Midoriya.

"I think it's about time they get stopped. What do you think my boy?" says All Might

"You couldn't be more right." says Midoriya

Midoriya and All Might rush over and fight the pillars of evil before them. The battle is faster than the eye can see. One thing that was visible to all was that the heroes are turning this fight around, And they did just that when the blur charges Midoriya as fast as he can, Midoriya grabbed the blur by the skull and slammed him into the ground repeatedly until he was finally knocked out. Midoriya and All Might have All for one cornered and he knows it.

"All for one" says Midoriya

"What is it this time?" asks All for one with Irritation clear in his voice.

"Give up." says Midoriya

"I will never surrender to you or anybody for that matter." says All for one.

"All for one, I hate you… But I think I understand." says Midoriya

All Might looks at Midoriya with shock in his eyes.

"This world has wronged you in some way, hasn't it? You're trying to change the world to make sure what happened to you never happens to anyone else, Right. I too wish to make the world better. I want to get rid of prejudice and the quirkless and vampires. You're right for wanting change but you ruin any chance you have of bringing your ideas for a brighter future when you allow darkness to consume you. So from one dead man to another, give up and be defeated with dignity." says Midoriya.

"Fine I'll concede...After you're dead!" yells All for one.

All for one burst forwards and slams into Midoriya, sending him into a nearby chunk of a building. He lunges forwards to finish the job when All Might appears between All for one and Midoriya. He grabs All for One by the head slams him into the ground with all of the might he has left.

"United states of smash" yells All Might

"Farewell All for one. Farewell one for all." says All Might quietly and tiredly.

With one look at All Might and All for one Midoriya smiles and falls into a deep sleep muttering a few choice words.

"We won." mutters Midoriya before he loses consciousness.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated I am going to try to stay more consistent with updating. I wanted to address some comments so here goes. I am going to give Midoriya and dracula more interaction but it will not be in the dream realm the next time. Midoriya will recieve the ability to use ghouls but he doesn't want to kill anybody so I will have dracula give him some. Thank you all for commenting and reading. I'll talk to you next time I update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After the battle Midoriya and All Might were taken to a hospital and rescue heroes came in to save as many people as they could. They were even helped by heroes with combat oriented quirks. Recovery girl came by and healed All Might and Midoriya. All Might left and went to U.A. to talk about what happens next with all of the teachers. After a while Midoriya woke up and was greeted by recovery girl.

"It's good to see you awake again." says Recovery girl.

"It's good to be awake again." says Midoriya

"U.A. sent a car to take you home." says Recovery girl.

"Oh where is it?" asks Midoriya

"It's outside. Change into these gym clothes and go home to your mother." says recovery Girl.

"Okay, and thank you for healing me." says Midoriya

Midoriya changed, checked out, and went outside to find the car. A limousine pulls up and Present Mic rolls down the window.

"Hey Midoriya. Get in we are taking you home." says Present Mic

"Okay, but why did we need a limousine?" asks Midoriya

"Because they're cool." says Present Mic

"I can't argue with that." says Midoriya as he enters the limo.

"Hey there problem child." says Aizawa.

"Oh everybody is here." says Midoriya

"We thought all of your teachers being present would make you feel better. Also we couldn't fit each other in any other vehicle." says Nezu

"That makes sense."

"Enough about the Limo. We want to know how your holding up?" asks Hound dog

"Tired mostly. Relieved that i'm not dead. I'm also confused because my brain shouldn't be able to feel fear yet I'm still terrified of the Belmont and All For One. The Blur was kind off scary but he ended up being kind of lame. I'm using venting so I don't have to think of getting my limbs torn off and regenerating in a seemingly endless cycle and the fear of death and never seeing my mother or any of my friends ever again." says Izuku

"So… uh is anybody here licensed to be psychologist?" asks Midnight

"I am but I don't think that anything can prepare anybody for trying to fix that." says Hound dog

"Probably not but Mom can help." says Midoriya

"Are you sure that will be enough?" asks Aizawa

"She made me feel better the first time I died although that wasn't as bad seeing as I had no real friends to leave behind.." says Midoriya

"Uh… what do you mean by that?" asks Aizawa"

"Oh. Uh… I may have been declared dead for two days." says Midoriya

"You really don't get any brakes do you problem child?" asks Aizawa

"No" says Midoriya

"I was kind of expecting you to sugarcoat that." says Midnight.

"Yeah so was I. Kid ar you okay?" asks Aizawa

"Also no" says Midoriya.

They sit in the most uncomfortable silence in history until Midoriya is asked about the villains he saw. He talked about the villains but mostly that their might be more Belmonts on their way.

"How do you know that?" asks Aizawa.

"Before you answer that I have an idea." says Nezu

"What is it?" asks Midoriya

"Maybe you could get a pet to help with your stress problems." says Nezu

"That could work." says Midoriya

"You could get a puppy." says Hound dog who is now visibly excited.

"Or a cat." says Aizawa who is still excited although not visibly.

"Or a bat. A vampire bat." says Nezu.

"Do you mean a blood bat?" asks Midnight. (I thought if people called the vampire bats more people would know about vampires.)

"I feel like you're trying to hint at something." says Midoriya

"I am." says Nezu

"You think that they should know?" asks Midoriya

"For some things that I have planned I think it would be best." says Nezu

"What should we know?" asks Aizawa

All Might glances at Midoriya and Midoriya nods.

"A long time ago there were many different races. Humans, vampires, elves, faires, giants, and a lot more. Out of all of those humans are still going strong while the rest are few in numbers. They are all still around though they aren't extinct. I am one of the vampires that remain." says Midoriya.

"Where did most of them go? If they all disappeared their must have been some reason." says Aizawa

"I didn't know that any species besides humans and vampires existed." says Nezu

"Well vampires are the second most populated of all of those species around. Now for Mr. Aizawa's question, Vampires used to rule the world with the exception of some areas and not everybody liked that so some rich human families like the hellsing's, the Belmont's and the Dornez family (The butler from hellsing. I think he came from a family of vampire hunters as well.) gathered most of the races and began to purge vampires from the world. Of course the vampires fought back and managed to survive. Although we did lose the war we ended up killing most of the planets population. If it weren't for some of the stronger vampires like Count Dracula, Alucard, Incognito, and Jiro Mochizuki we wouldn't have survived at all." says Midoriya

"Wow… that's a lot to take in." says Present Mic

"Yeah I'm gonna lighten the mood and say that I'm totally going to get a pet bat, but I'm getting a fruit bat." says Midoriya.

"We're here." says the Driver

"Oh then I will see you all later." says Midoriya before stepping out of the Limo "Also watch this."

Midoriya holds out his arm and whistles like a Disney princess. Then a large fruit bat flies at him and lands on his arm looking mighty cute.

"I told you I'd get a fruit bat." says Midoriya before walking into his apartment.

Midoriya walks into the apartment and thinks about how close he was to never coming back home.

"Mom. I'm home." says Midoriya greeting his mother with the brightest and fangiest smile he can muster.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So I am not going to use vampiric history from a show or a game. I thought it would be fun to make my own. Also I will still be using family's from shows or games the Hellsing family and the Dornez family will show up to fight eventually. (probably) Now I will adress some questions I have recieved.**

 **SMASH: I am going to give Izuku access to dracula's castle , but It will not be sealed. Dracula is going to give that to him and they are going to meet there and train. I am not going to make Izuku and Uraraka reincarnations of Dracula and his wife because Midoriya can't be a reincarnation of Dracula because Dracula is still Alive.**

 **Hardcasekara: Yes Toga will do her weird Izu crush thing after seeing His battle with All for one and the Blur.**

 **Also no beta readers If I fail I will do it on my own like a champ.**

 **Another also sorry for naming that one guy the Blur I probably could have come up with a name like Dan Smith and it still would have sounded better.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Mom I'm home." says Izuku after walking through the door to his house.

"IZUKUUUU" Inko while sobbing and running towards Izuku.

When she reaches him she hugs him and lifts him off the ground which is rather surprising considering he is 6'6 and over 200 pounds, but hey it's what moms do.

"I was so worried when I heard you were kidnapped. I thought I'd never see you again. And then you showed up on the news fighting those horrible villains and you got hurt so bad. I thought I was going to watch you die. Do you know what it does to a woman to think that she is going to watch her own son die. You were getting hurt so bad your blood was everywhere. You were dismembered so many times. Please never scare me like that again." says Inko while sobbing into Izuku's shoulder.

"I'll do everything that I can to keep myself safe and to keep you happy." says Izuku

"Thank you sweetie. I know you tend to attract trouble but try to stay safe." says Inko

"Okay. Also I got a pet. The teachers thought it would be good for my mental wellbeing." says Izuku

"Oh I always wanted a pet what and where is it?" asks Inko.

"It's a bat and it is dangling from the back of my hair." says Izuku.

"Oh,why exactly did you pick a bat?" Says Inko with fear in her emerald eyes.

"I forgot to mention that I can speak to bats. Also it is the fruit eating kind of bat so you don't have to worry about the supply of blood around here but you do have to worry about our fruit.. Plus he is a certifiable cutie." Says Izuku

"Well it is pretty cute." Says Inko now that she got a good look at it.

"Yeah It's adorable" says Izuku

"What's his name?" asks Inko

"I haven't thought about that yet. How about Alucard?" asks Izuku.

"Ooh it sounds fancy. Where did you come up with it?" asks Inko

"It's the name of a famous vampire. He is the son of Count Dracula." says Izuku

"Well I think it suits him." says Inko with a blinding smile on her face.

'If she ate a cinnamon roll would it be cannibalism?' thinks Izuku

"Oh. I almost forgot, some of the U.A. teachers are going to come by later tonight to discuss something." says Midoriya.

"Oh. I wonder what they are going to talk about." says Inko

"Me too." says Izuku

The two spent the rest of the day catching up and doing their favorite things together and talking about how things are going with Uraraka when a knock came on the door of their apartment. They opened the door to reveal All Might.

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya. I have some things to discuss about young Midoriya's schooling." says All Might.

"Of course. Come in." says Inko

All Might, Inko, and Izuku are all sitting at the dining room table to discuss what All Might has come to say.

"I have come here to ask for your permission to move your child into the dorm rooms that U.A is currently building and I need a written signature from a legal guardian." says All Might.

"... All Might, I'm grateful that you have come to U.A. and that you have taught my son but I don't think it would be safe for him to continue attending U.A. highschool." says Inko sternly.

"Mom wait, U.A. is the best hero course in the world if anybody can keep me safe it's them ." says Izuku

"Then why do you keep getting hurt if they are doing such a good job of keeping you safe." says Inko

Izuku couldn't come up with an answer. He knew his mom had a point but he still wanted to be a hero. He wanted to show her how he felt so he ran out of the room to get something that would.

"Izuku wait." calls his mother.

"Young Midoriya" calls All Might

Izuku opens the door and is now holding a piece of paper.

"Mom i know you're upset with the way things have been at U.A. but this letter is from a kid I saved and it made me so happy reading it. Knowing that I'm somebody's hero is the greatest feeling in the world." says Izuku

"Why can't you just be happy being my hero?" asks Inko with tears in her eyes.

Izuku looks at his mother with a sorrowful face knowing how he unintentionally hurt her. Thick crimson tears start making their way down Izuku's face.

'This is the first time I have seen him cry. He didn't cry at the USJ or the Kidnapping only now that he knows his mother hurts. he really is selfless' thinks All Might

" Mom vampires are dangerous and they naturally have an instinct to hurt things, but I have never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry that you felt this way because me." says Izuku "I wanted to make you proud of me. Growing up I never thought anybody could be proud of me because of my lack of quirk, but I saw the look of joy in your eyes whenever I did something to make you proud. I thought being a hero would keep that look in your eyes."

"I'm so proud of you and I still want you to be a hero, but do you have to go U.A.? If it's what you really want than I need All Might to promise me he will do anything in his power to keep you safe." says Inko

"I would gladly die if it kept young Midoriya let me teach him" says All Might now in his muscular form bowing in front of Inko

"I will also do anything in my power to keep your child safe." says an Unkown voice

"Who said that.… Young Midoriya what are you looking at?" asks All Might

He turns his head to see what Izuku is looking at and he is met with A vampire towering over even the tallest of men.

"Who are you?" asks All Might

"That's count Dracula." says Midoriya

"I am getting old and I need someone to take my throne when I'm gone, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I can still protect the heir to my throne." says Dracula

"Wait, heir to the throne. Is my son going to be the heir to you're throne?" asks Inko

"He is and thats why I want him to train at U.A and with me. U.A. has the best training facilities in the world and I have been fighting since the start of Man kind. He will gain my powers and be nearly unstoppable." says Dracula

"If you're completely certain my son won't get hurt like that again, I will allow him to continue attending U.A." says Inko

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Next chapter will contain class 1-A moving into the dorms and Izuku working with dracula.**

 **Now to respond to comments**

 **Hardcasekara: I understand why the teachers wouldn't believe Izuku's story but with the knowledge Nezu already has about vampires it didn't seem as unlikely also tht thing you brought up about quirks also being unbelievable is a good point.**

 **Adypoker: It would have made sense for Izuku and Toga to be the main ship but I reaaly feel like the dialogue with Toga trying to hit on Izuku while fighting would be fun to right .**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

'I can't wait to see everybody again.' thinks Midoriya

Midoriya went to the U.A. dorms a while before anybody else shows up and now he is waiting outside.

'I want to see Ochako again. It's felt like forever since we last spoke and she must have been so worried.' thinks Midoriya

Midoriya becomes lost in his thoughts as he reflects on the past week while petting his new pet bat. He is so lost in his thought he doesn't notice Uraraka run up to him excitedly and only notices when she calls out his nickname.

"Deku!" shouts Uraraka

"Ochako!" shouts Midoriya excitedly as he wraps Uraraka in a loving embrace.

"It's so good to see you again." says Uraraka

"I thought I'd never see you again." says Midoriya as he tightens the embrace.

The two begin to talk and comfort eachother about the recent kidnapping. They begin to feel assured that they're going to be okay and start to talk about school and funny things that they have seen. They discuss Midoriya's knew bat until the others arrive.

"Hello class. I'd like to get you into the dorms but there are some things we need to talk about first. Uraraka, Bakugou, Momo, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Lida you all went to the league of villains hideout to rescue Midoriya, and judging by the looks on the faces of the rest of you I can assume that you knew about all of this. Everyone except Midoriya,Jirou and , Hagakure who were either uncounscious or kidnapped one of you should have said something. If it were up to me I would expell all of you right now. The only reason I'm not expelling you is because All Might and Nezu strongly urged me not to, so be thankful to them. Next, Midoriya can you come with me for a moment?" says Mr. Aizawa

"Sure." says Midoriya

"What do you think they are going to talk about?" asks Kirishima

"Maybe something about the kidnapping." suggest kaminari

 **With Mr. Aizawa and Midoriya**

"What did you want to talk about?" asks Midoriya

" I've thought about everything you told the staff involving vampires and other species." says Mr. Aizawa

"What about it?" asks Midoriya

"I was wondering if you were going to tell the class. I think it would be benificail for them, but I understand if you don't want to tell them. I don't usually say things like this but you're really strong for dealling with all that. Living quirkless,dying,transforming into something most percieve as a monster, and being kidnapped would take a visible toll on anybody, but I know not all scars are visible so if you need to talk I'm here." says Mr Aizawa

"Thank you for saying all of that it means a lot to me and … I think I will tell the class about what I really am." says Midoriya

"And about talking if you need it?" asks Mr. Aizawa

"When I'm ready." says Midoriya

"Take your time." says Mr. Aizawa as they walk back to the class.

"Everybody pay attention, Midoriya has something to say." says Aizawa

"What I have to say to you is rather complicated so please save questions for the end of my explination. I am going to tell you about the origins of my power." says Midoriya

Bakugou's eyes widen and focus on Midoriya because he's been wondering where Midoriya's powers came from.

"Humans aren't the only race on earth. There are others with inteligence like theirs. I am an example of another race. My people have gone by several different names. We have been called vampires, nosferatus, and draculas or draculinas if it's a girl. You may ask your questions know." says Midoriya

"Why didn't you always have your powers? If you really weren't human you would have these powers your whole life." Bakugou angrily

"Good question. There are three ways to become a vampire one way is two be born a vampire the other way is to drink the blood of a vampire after they drink yours and the last way is to have a vampire drink enough of your blood to kill you and have a pure heart." says Midoriya

"Which way did you become a vampire?" asks Mina

"The last option." says Midoriya

"WAIT YOU'VE DIED BEFORE!" shouts Kirishima

"Yup." says Midoriya

"How can you be so laid back about that." asks Tsuyu

"You get used to it." says Midoriya

"I guess that makes sense." says Ojirou

"Can you tell us every power you have?" asks Todoroki

"Sure, I have ice, fire, lightning, strenght and speed enhancement, hyper regeneration, fangs, claws, super smelling, super hearing, supervision, a high potental for black magic, the ability to speak to bats, the ability to turn into bats or a single bat, and the ability to turn into a bat looking monster where all of my previously mentioned powers are amplified and I have a demon that I can't really control all that well. Also I might not have discovered all of the powers I have and I might have more." says Midoriya

"Holy shit." says Kaminari

"Anymore questions? … Okay lets go into the dorms now." says Midoriya

They went into the dorms and decorated their rooms and set up their belongings. They planned on meeting Midoriya when they got to his room because he hasn't come out decided to look at the boys rooms. (Except Minetas) They were all shocked by Todoroki's room and how hard he worked to change it. They are finally going to enter Midoriya's room. Uraraka knocked on the door but insted of knocking she accidentally opened the door to reveal a room that looks like it is made of stone but no Midoriya.

"Where is he?" asks Kaminari

"How did he get the stone walls?" asks Kirishima

"He works hard." says Todoroki

"I like his mirror." says Aoyoama

Aoyama touches the glass only for his hand to go into itt and the surface of the glass to ripple like water.

"Woah."says Kaminari

"What do you think is on the other side?" asks Hagakure

"Lets find out." says Kirishima befor walking through.

The class follows him to make sure he is safe only to be shocked by the fact it seems to lead to the inside of a massive castle.

"Where are we?" asks Uraraka

Suddenly a series of loud crashes are heard.

"What was that?" shouts Mina

Midoriya bursts through the wall to their left and a towering man follows him and points a wooden stake right in front of his heart.

"You need to work on dodging." says Dracula

"I'm trying but you're just so fast." says Midoriya

"You'll get there. Now get up we're going again." says Dracula

"Um." says Uraraka

Midoriya and dracula turn to look at the people in front of them.

"Uhh...Hi" says Dracula.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So the class is going to find out about Midoriya and dracula's relationship, and how Midoriya is basically royalty. Dracula will continue to spar with Midoriya to get him ready to succeed him. I also am thinking about adding other species into the story, please tell me how you feel about that.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dracula stares at the students with confusion clear upon his face.

"How did you get here?" Asks Count Dracula

"I found a magic mirror." Says Aoyama

"I walked through the mirror." Says Kirishima

"You left the mirror in the open?" Dracula asks Midoriya

"I was going to put it in my closet." Says Midoriya

"Where did you leave it?" Asks Dracula

"My room" answers Midoriya

"Why were they in your room?" Asks Dracula

"I don't know." Replies Midoriya

"If you all wouldn't mind me asking what were you doing in Mr. Midoriya's room?" Asks Dracula

"We were looking for him." Replies Uraraka

"Oh, what did you want me for?" Asks Midoriya

"We were having a room decoration competition." Says Mina

"What did you think of my room?" Asks Midoriya

"It was nice, but we found the castle through your room so I think we should get a tour." Says Mina

"Excuse me mr vampire?" Asks Uraraka

"Yes?" Inquires Dracula

"Are you the one who killed Midoriya?" Uraraka Asks angrily.

"No I am not. That man was imprisoned." Says Dracula

"Oh that's good to hear." Says Uraraka

"So what exactly is your relationship?" Asks Todoroki

"Midoriya is the heir to my throne and the future ruler of the vampiric race." Says Dracula

"HE'S A PRINCE!" Shouts Kaminari

"Yup." Says Midoriya

"Uraraka is gonna be a princess." Says Mina causing Midoriya and Uraraka was to blush profusely

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Says Dracula

"Oh sorry. I was going to tell you, but we started training." Says Midoriya

"Oh I'm certain you were." Says Dracula sarcastically.

"Anyways the reason I'm training him is because I want him to be ready to become the next count. I think he'll be a wonderful ruler." Says Dracula

"What type of training have you been doing?" Asks Todoroki.

"We've been practicing hand to hand combat and how to deal with weapons like swords or chains." Says Dracula

"Why don't you train his elemental powers?" Asks Todoroki

"There are anti vampire magics that disable those powers, also certain weapons like holy blades and anything covered in holy water are harder to recover from and could lead to our demise." Says Dracula

"That seems beneficial." Says Todoroki

"He still needs to be taught to stay vigilant." Says Dracula

"He seems like he has a decent sense of his surroundings." Says Todoroki

"I'll go test that theory." Says Dracula before picking up a sword.

Dracula sneaks behind Midoriya and puts the sword through his back. Midoriya looks down at the blade protruding from his stomach and looks remarkably confused. He follows the blade until he sees Dracula smirking at him.

"Not cool man." Says Midoriya before looking away and continuing his conversation with Uraraka like he didn't just get stabbed.

"Deku… are you okay?" Asks Uraraka

"Oh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Says Midoriya

"You have a sword in you." Says Uraraka

"Oh right that. Let me get rid of that." Says Midoriya before pulling the sword out of his back, wiping the blood of and putting it back on the wall.

"Alright children are you ready for the tour of my castle?" Asks Dracula

"Yeah." The herolings reply in unison

"Wonderful follow us." Says Midoriya

They are shown around the magic castle. They are shown the kitchen,the study, the dining hall, the meeting room, the courtyard, the guest rooms, the magic engine room that grants the castle teleportation, and the room that allows the castle to regenerate when it is damaged. That room was really helpful for the in castle training sessions.

"And this last room is Midoriya's." Says Dracula

"Oh we don't have to go to that room." Says Midoriya

"Yeah we do." Says Uraraka

Midoriya sighs deeply before saying, "yeah you do."

He opens the door to reveal a room filled with an unbelievable amount of hero merchandise. The class is stunned into silence by the sheer magnitude of the collection. They were in awe to find that the walls and roof were covered completely in hero posters. The floors and shelves were covered in action figures,plush heroes, pop figures, and bobble heads. But what really caught the classes attention was a life sized gold state of All Might.

"... so uh what do you think?"Asks Midoriya

'Where did he get all of this' thinks the class

"Dracula took me shopping and bought about a quarter of what you see now." Says Midoriya

'Does that mean he already had most of this collection'

"It's could be better though, I couldn't fit the entire collection so some is back home" Says Midoriya

"This isn't all of it?" Asks Uraraka incredulously

Midoriya chuckles a little before saying, "well… no"

"My boyfriend is an otoku." Uraraka

Midoriya and Uraraka's interaction seemed to knock everybody out of their trance.

"How did you afford all of this?" Asks Todoroki

Midoriya thinks back to the time when he was four and he asked the bank teller for money and he was so darn cute that she gave him every last yen they had.

"Determination." Replies Midoriya

"That's so many." Says kirishima as boiling tear of manly passion rolls down his hardened cheek

"Well it's getting late it would be best if you all retired to your dorm rooms for the night." Says Dracula

"Okay, I'll show them the way out." Says Midoriya

"Thank you my boy." Says Dracula

Midoriya leads the class back to the dorm room. Midoriya along with kirishima,Momo,and Iida are pulled to the side by Uraraka.

"What's wrong?" Asks Midoriya

"Tsuyu has something she wants to tell all of you." Says Uraraka

They meet outside to find tsuyu sitting on the steps up to the dorms.

"Hey tsu." Says kirishima

"Hey kirishima kero." Says tsuyu with sadness evident in her voice

"It's just that when we were in the hospital before the hideout raid I asked everyone to stay despite them wanting to go and save you. I was really sad when you all went anyway. It made me feel like I was going to lose you all. I haven't had many friends and I'd like you to keep being my friends." Says tsuyu

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Says Uraraka as she hugs her friend

Kirishima joins the hug making a group hug. Midoriya wrapped his arms around them and lifted the trio for a super hug. They all made up and apologized profusely and went to bed.

* * *

 **authors notes**

 **Sorry for updating a day late. I'm gonna try to write on my phone so I can make more chapters. Next chapter will be super move training and a fight between Dracula and Midoriya.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midoriya started his day like usual by waking up at five and going for a morning run. At six he was in the U.A weight room lifting a couple tons. At seven he was getting ready for school. At seven fifteen he was walking to classes with Uraraka. He was totally smooth talking the entire time. They got to classes and sat through them until it was time for hero class.

"Hello class. Today we are going to gym gama so we can work on super moves." Says Aizawa

The class put on their hero uniforms and went to gym gama.

"Mr Aizawa I was wondering what counts as a super move?" Asks Iida

"Your recipro burst,howitzer impact,monster form. Any move that gives you an advantage or a way out of a bad situation." Says Aizawa

"That makes sense." Says Iida

"Get ectoplasm to make clones for you to train with." Says Aizawa

"Yes sir." Replies the class

Everybody gets one of Ectoplasm's clones to help the make a super move. Bakugou is working on a concentrated explosive shot. Iida is working on extending recipro burst. Todoroki is working on the biggest streams of fire he can launch. Mina is squeezing her hands together so that she can launch the acid farther. Everybody was working hard on their super moves. Midoriya was as usual trying harder than the rest. He is trying to gain control over his summon able demon. He wanted it to be his super move because of how strong it got after he achieved monster form. The only problem is because of its power it is hard to control. Midoriya was struggling to get in control but it kept biting his limbs off. Ectoplasm was coming in to clean the blood and limbs. Cementoss was building a barrier near them so nobody got hurt. Midoriya was clawing at the demon and it was clawing back. Midoriya was biting and it was biting back. The beast grabbed Midoriya in its mouth and threw him into the air. Midoriya saw Bakugou knock over a boulder that was going to land on All Might. Aizawa was trying to stop it but he wouldn't make it in time.

"Catch it!" Shouts Midoriya

The demon finally listens to him and eats the boulder.

"Great job." Says Midoriya

The demon responds by biting his hand off but gently this time.

"Are you okay?" Asks Midoriya to All Might

"I'm fine my boy. That was wonderful by the way." Says All Might

"Thanks All might." Says Midoriya while he holds up his hand for a high five.

"...Young Midoriya, your hand hasn't grown back." Says All Might.

"Oh let me fix that." Says Midoriya before regrowing his hand for the high five.

The worlds freshest high five hits and the clap is heard by the gods.

"Is it weird to say that the other and arm felt better?" Asks Midoriya

"I'd have to say that it is a little weird." says All Might

"Neat." says Midoriya

Midoriya and Class 1-A train for the rest of the day then they go back to the dorms to relax. However not all of them will be relaxing. Midoriya is going back to Count Dracula's castle to continue his training by sparring. They start with stretching and light conversation.

"How was school today?" asks Dracula

"It was good and I had fun with Uraraka." says Midoriya

"Oh really?" Asks Dracula in a rather suggestive manner.

"Not that kind of fun." says Midoriya with a cute crimson blush.

Dracula decides to change the subject by asking, "How are you doing with control over your demon hound?" asks dracula

"I got him to obey one of my commands when I was getting desperate, but when he was done he kept biting me and not doing what I ask of him." says Midoriya

"Well I suppose it's progress. Anyway how is your bat?" asks Dracula

"He's doing great. I found out that his favorite fruit is watermelon. He likes them cut into cubes." says Midoriya

"That sounds adorable." says Dracula

"It is." says Midoriya

"Well are you ready to begin sparring?" asks Dracula

"I am." says Midoriya

"Remember we are working on hand to hand so don't use your ranged attacks." says Dracula

"I know." says Midoriya

"Then let us begin." says Dracula while getting into a fighting stance

Dracula rushes forwards and swings for Midoriya. Midoriya blocks and retaliates leading to Dracula blocking and striking back. The two begin to trade blows like this. When one gets a hit in it is regenerated and they keep going. Most of the hits were thrown by Dracula as Midoriya was getting moved back. One of Dracula's right hooks overextends and Midoriya ducks behind him and suplexes him into the stone floor. Dracula pops out of the ground and spin kicks Midoriya. He follows up by throwing him through a wall. Midoriya takes chair from the library he was thrown into and slams it into Dracula's face sending him reeling. When Midoriya tries to follow up Dracula sidesteps and throws Midoriya into the floor above them. Midoriya struggles to get up before Dracula drives his knee into the greenette's stomach. Dracula doesn't let up and begins hitting Midoriya with a barrage of punches and slashes. Dracula throws Midoriya into the dinning hall allowing Midoriya to jump back for some breathing room.

"Don't forget you're quirk." says Dracula

With that statement a green aura is surrounding Midoriya.

"Full cowling fifteen percent!" yells Midoriya re engaging Dracula

Midoriya shoots by Dracula with immense speed. He starts bouncing off the walls like Gran Torino and coming in to hit dracula. Dracula is impressed with the boys maneuverability and speed but he knows it isn't enough. Dracula's hand shoots out and catches Midoriya before he could hit him again. He slams Midoriya into the floor over and over until the floor breaks and they are sent to the floor below. Midoriya slips out from Dracula's hold. Midoriya looks to Dracula with pain clear in his eyes.

"My boy, we're done for today. You've impressed me." says Dracula

"Oh well if your sure." says Midoriya as he walks back to the portal into the U.A. dorms

'Soon you'll be able to beat anybody. Even him.' thinks Dracula

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm proud to say that we finally got to thirty chapters. We managed to get 115 favorites and 141 followers. I think it's going pretty good. I've got some stuff planned for the future. Some vampire hunters, some vampires, maybe even a demon. It's gonna be great. Also because I read it in a comment I do plan on having Dracula warm up to class 1-A.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midoriya and his class continued to train as hard as they could to prepare for the provisional hero license exam. Midoriya desperately struggled for control over the demon that serves him He knows that the demon would be a powerful asset. It is just as strong, if not stronger than dark shadow. The power that control would give him might give him the boost he needs to beat Count Dracula when they fight. Though that might just be wishful thinking on Midoriya's part. Count Dracula seems unbeatable to Midoriya but he plans on working himself raw until he can beat Dracula or at least fight on even terms with his fellow vampire. Speaking of Count Dracula he said he wanted to talk to Midoriya after his classes for the day.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about' thinks Midoriya while he struggles to command his demon hound 'He almost seemed nervous when he said he had something to talk about. Is it something bad. I might just be imagining this but didn't seem like he was just nervous, he seemed… scared. No? What would someone like Count Dracula even be scared of? I'm probably just reading the situation wrong. And even if he was scared we can work out whatever problems he may be having.'

Midoriya snaps out of his musings to find that his demon hound is using his lower half as a chew toy while digging its fangs into his legs.

'I really need to stop spacing out. I don't have that much time before the provisional hero license exam.' thinks Midoriya before prying himself out of the beast's mouth and continuing his seemingly unending struggle to gain some sort of control over his demon.

Midoriya noticed some improvement. If he yelled stop his demon would stop and look at him before continuing whatever its demon mind sent it out to do or at least try, Midoriya didn't let it get very far. He noticed Uraraka was making progress. He also noticed she seemed stressed and he decided to take her out on another date. He wants to take her roller skating. He doesn't exactly know how to skate but he wants to try it. Midoriya decides to wait until after classes to ask Uraraka about it before heading over to Count Dracula's castle to see what he wanted to talk about. So he did his training and went through his classes until the end of the day. After school he went to talk with Uraraka while walking back to the dorms.

"Hey Uraraka." says Midoriya

"Hi Deku." says Uraraka with a smile

'So bright' thinks Midoriya

" I was wondering if you wanted to go roller skating on saturday." says Midoriya

"Oh of course. It's been too long since we've been on a date!" says Uraraka with a smile that could hold the sun.

"It will be great." says Midoriya

"YEAH!" says Uraraka while pumping her fists into the air.

'I refuse to believe that she isn't an angel.' thinks Midoriya

At this point in their walk they have both reached the dorms and were about to go to their rooms.

"I hope we have fun on Saturday." says Uraraka

"Whenever I am with you I can't stop myself from having fun." says Midoriya with a smile that shows his shimmering fangs.

'How can he be so scary and switch to being so adorable?' thinks Uraraka

"I have lots of fun with you too, But I got to get started on my homework. So bye." says Uraraka while walking up to her room.

"Bye." calls out Midoriya before walking up to his room to speak with Count Dracula

 **With Dracula**

'His classes should have gotten out a couple of minutes ago. He will be here soon. How do I tell him about this? Maybe I should just tell him everything at face value. Yeah, he might not like it but he respects honesty. He's such a good kid. I shouldn't have given him my power without telling him about all of the responsibilities that come with it, But he's the only one who can do this. With his natural intellect, our power, my training, his quirk, and his unbreakable convictions he's the perfect person to bear this burden and maybe he will succeed where I have failed.' thinks Dracula while pacing with a look on his face that silently screams with his uncertainty.

"Hello Count." says Midoriya while walking into the room and bowing to the ruler of vampires.

Dracula bows back before responding, " Hello Midoriya. I must say you don't have to bow to me. Soon you will be the ruler and vampires will be bowing before you."

"I will try to remember that. If I may ask, what was your reason for bringing me here with no intent to spar?" asks Midoriya

"Yes I should get to that. My reason for bringing you here is to talk about my expectations for you. First I want you to know that despite while being this powerful and not showing any signs of slowing down my lifespan will soon come to an end and you will succeed me. I have things that you need to know if you are going to succeed me. First is that there are more vampires that are bad than there are good and you will be expected to deal with those who try to commit unreasonable murder and act out simply to cause chaos. Second the famous vampire Incognito has recently been going on killing sprees with a group of vampires that I need one of us to deal with. Third… a long time ago the demon race was the earth's ruler. I fought with some of the most powerful vampires like Incognito against the demon race and their cruel treatment of the people they ruled over… And I was overpowered I was only able to beat the demons by sealing them in a pocket dimension with the help of several sorcerors. When I die the seal will be broken and you will need to fight the demon king. I believe that if any body can do it it will be you, and I know it's not fair to expect so much from somebody so young but…" says Dracula

"I'll do it." says Midoriya with finality and fire in his eyes.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

So I am trying to add something extra to the story. I don't know exactly how this is going to go because I am making it up as I go along. I hope it turns out well. Also sorry for taking so long to update. I've been lazy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everybody I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'd like to say that I plan on rewriting this story with everything I have learned from writing this. I have had some ideas that I wanted to throw in and some things that I regret and would like to take out of the story. Once again I'm sorry for making you all wait so long to hear this.**


End file.
